Transformer-Godzilla:Of Mechs and Monsters
by Crimsonsapphire99
Summary: As the Autobots and Decepticons continue to wage war a threat arrives that could be of Danger to both and Cybertron, Kaiju are awakening and it won't be long before The King of the Monsters rises.
1. ReAwakening

_**They are a species that have existed before life on Earth even existed, sentient machines that created a world of their own so advanced and beyond any imagination. But through civil war their home world of Cybertron was ravaged and its energy resources all but depleted. And so they fled their home world to find new energy sources to save it and the war continued again on Earth, with the fate of two planets now in the balance. They are the Autobots and the Decepticons, they are The Transformers.**_

 _It is the year 1996, the Cybertronian Wars has reached a dramatic point, Megatron's determination to claim Cybertron fully as his own has left the Autobot resistance on the planet desperate. Much of the Autobots resources on Earth are tied into Project Autobot City, a joint operation with Earth. As well as the creation of the Cities own Guardian, a Gigantic Autobot known as Metroplex. With Ultra Magnus heading the Projects Optimus Prime has made contact with Elita-1 and the other Cybertron Autobots to discuss their next move at the Ark._

"As it stands Elita a full on attack is impossible, our best option now is to get the remaining Autobots off Cybertron to be relocated to Earth for the time being before we can make a decisive plan" said Optimus as he contacted the last Autobot stronghold located in Iacon. Elita-1 nodded in agreement, the communication was hazy even with Prime gaining assistance from Blaster.

"We would have considered that by now Optimus, however ever since Shockwave captured Sky-Lynx our safest bet has been to try and capture the Space Bridge Control room, but security has been increased heavily since the Combatacons takeover" explained Elita.

"And Omega Supreme will be a easy target for the Aerial Defences. Our options are limited unless we have a plan" said Optimus.

"Until then we have made sure our own defences keep us safe, I know you worry Optimus but we'll find a way. And though they are not large reinforcements, sending Jazz and Cliffjumper has helped boost morale" said Elita with a smile.

"And I know those brave Autobots are safe under your command" said Optimus.

"What of Hot Rod?" asked Elita.

"Ever since you ordered him to go with Ironhide's Team Last Month he has been trying to adjust to life on Earth. I'm sorry that final Energon delivery wasn't as large as hoped" Optimus said, sounding guilty as he did.

"You did your best, it was a great help" Elita said giving him a reassuring smile, "I just hope the experience helps him grow, he is the youngest Autobot ever recorded"

"And shows it, he has talent but requires discipline" said Optimus.

"Just let him know Springer and Arcee are well, I better go to prevent us being spied on. Take care Optimus" said Elita as the communication cut.

"No matter what happens she's always keeping a cool head" said Blaster as he transformed back to robot mode only to suddenly hear the screeching of tyres.

"Shame no everyone is like her" said Optimus as he let out a sigh. With the sounds of several Autobots yelling after him the flaming paint job of a sports car drifted into the base and stopped at Teletran 1 before transforming into the Autobot Hot Rod.

"Ha Ha! I win!" he cheered to himself as right behind him was Bumblebee who transformed as he entered the room. Alongside the little Autobot was the Autobots Human ally Spike Witwicky, now in his early 20s wearing black jacket with the Autobot symbol on it.

"It was'nt a race to begin with" Bumblebee fumed as he got right up to Hot Rod and started up at him.

"Yeah your lucky we didn't nearly get killed when you pulled that stunt near the cliff edge" Spike added.

"Your just jealous that I'm the fastest Autobot here little guys" Hot Rod said in a taunting tone.

"Why you flame brained Turbo Fox" Bumblebee growled.

"Enough, what happened?" asked Optimus.

"Well like you asked Prime we took Hot Rod to the local forests to teach him about Nature and Wildlife" explained Bumblebee.

"And it was going great until a fallen tree was in our way so Hot Rod decided to remove it with his blasters" Spike continued, "every animal fled in fear with a 3 mile radius"

"And so he gets bored and challenges us to a race back here and pulls off several dangerous stunts on several dangerous roads. I'm going to get recharged" Bumblebee grumbled as he stormed off.

"It was all in good fun" Hot Rod said casually as if everything he had done was an achivement. Optimus looked sternly at him.

"When you came to join us on Earth I told you our goal here is to protect innocent lives on Earth and safeguard this planet from any Decepticon threats. We need to show restraint and not use our weapons for everything problem" he explained.

"Yeah well I didn't want to come in the first place. I should be on Cybertron fighting to take our home back" Hot Rod argued.

"Earth is our Home too Hot Rod, the Humans are our friends, don't forget that" Optimus said, now calming a little, Hot Rod however looked frustrated.

"No Cybertron is my home, you took me away from it!" he shouted. A silence filled the room before Optimus placed his hand on the young Autobots shoulder.

"I understand Hot Rod, you were angry when you first came here. But Elita-1 didn't want you to just learn about the Cybertron side of our fight. She wanted you to see what else we fight for, that is why she asked me to take you in. Plus once Autobot City is finished you'll have somewhere that can be a home away from home" he said, speaking in his tone that gave inspiration and understanding. Hot Rod looked angry still but then slowly calmed down as he looked at Spike.

"Sorry about today Spike, I'm just not feeling like I belong here" he said.

"Its cool Hot Rod" Spike said with a smile, "you just need time, and I bet you'll get a chance to fight some Decepticons soon"

"I can take a entire Seeker Army if I want" Hot Rod said with a cocky grin.

"What you need first Hot Rod is more training, that is why I managed to track down a Old Friend of mine who has agreed to mentor you and perfect your capabilities" said Optimus as a nearby door opened and a older looking Autobot walked in.

"Whose the older model?" Hot Rod snorted, clearly not impressed. The Old Autobot just looked at him with unimpressed face. Before Hot Rod could react he suddenly found himself on the floor after being lifted over the Autobot's head with ease.

"Hot Rod, meet Kup, a seasoned Autobot veteran, and one of the finest soldiers I know" said Optimus as he and Spike just watched the scene unfold.

"That was a cheap shot!" Hot Rod moaned.

"It's called experience Lad, something you need alot more of" Kup said back as he watched Hot Rod get back up and try to throw a punch but it easily be blocked.

"I know your kind, shoot first follow orders later" Kup added as Hot Rod tired to land a few more blows but everyone missed as Kup blocked and dodged and evetually had Hot Rod on the floor again. Optimus walked over and helped the young Autobot up who gave Kup a Hard stare.

"Kup has agreed to train you, under his teachings I'm sure you'll improve as a Autobot" Optimus said with great positivity.

"We start right away, lets get going" Kup ordered.

"But I havn't recharged yet" Hot Rod groaned.

"Well time to earn it, now move Soldier!" Kup barked as he led Hot Rod out the base.

"Sure this will work? Kup looks like he'll have Hot Rod in pieces" asked Spike.

"I'm sure it will help him, I'm going to check on Project Metroplex, want to come?" asked Optimus.

"Sure, Carly's plane doesn't even leave Narita Airport for another 2 hours" said Spike as Optimus transformed and allowed his friend into the cab. Carly, Spike's Girlfriend, had been on Holiday in Tokyo for the past two weeks.

"I'm sure she'll be quite surprised by the progress we have made" said Optimus.

"I think she's jealous she's missed out" Spike chuckled as the two left the Ark to see the progress on Metroplex.

Deep within the waters of Earth's oceans the Decepticon's Earth Based Headquarters continued its day to day routines. Shockwave's continued victories on Cybertron were making the Earth Bound Decepticons both joyous but also frustrated, many wished to return to their home planet to join the fights. But as always they were kept in line by their leader, Megatron who was at the main computer in a communication link with Onslaught of the Combatacons.

"We managed to claim the materials you requested Megatron, however Autobot presence on Earth makes it clear they are heavily fortifying their allies for protection" Onslaught reported.

"With Cybertron within our grasps it is only fair to say Optimus Prime is determined to try and ensure we don't take this planet as well" chuckled Megatron, "it matters not, once our little project is complete nothing shall stop us from taking Earth also"

The control panel on the console began to light up as Megatron pressed a button resulting in a second screen popping up, it was Scrapper, Leader of the Constructacons.

"Lord Megatron, we have intercetped a communication hailing from the Country of Japan, a Cargo Ship named The Yahata Maru is transporting a large amount of Nuclear Materials for disposing of. I believe the Energy stored in these materials can be of great use to us" he reported.

"Excellent Scrapper" praised Megatron, "you and your team are to capture that Ship at once"

"We request assistance Megatron" Scrapper continued, "Autobots have been assigned to guard the vessel with a escort from the skies via the Aerialbots"

"Await further orders, I'll have a team join you" Megatron ordered as Scrapper cut communication as Megatron turned his attention back to Onslaught's Screen.

"Deliver the Materials and await further orders, even if we claim that vessel we can expect an Autobot response" he instructed.

"Yes Lord Megatron, Onslaught out" said Onslaught as his transmission ended. Megatron rose from the chair he had been sitting in and turned as the doors to the command centre opened and Starscream, The Decepticons 2nd in Command and Commander of its aerial forces walked in.

"Starscream, I have a mission for you, take Thundercracker, Skywarp, Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge and aid the Constructacons in capturing a Human Cargo Vessel full of Nuclear Energy being transported for disposal" Megatron ordered.

"Capture of an entire vessel? Would it not be easier to deploy Soundwave to absorb it into Energon Cube?" Starscream asked.

"Nuclear Energy is perhaps the most volatile of energy since the Anti-Matter Cube Incident. In its current state the chance of an explosion is much smaller. Have the vessel captured and placed under our control. I will make the arrangements for the energy conversion myself. Now go, every second wasted makes me question your abilities" Megatron said with harsh tones. Starscream walked out as he gathered his fellow jets, mumbling to himself in the process.

"Some day Megatron, I will lead the Decepticons, perhaps this vessel you seek will grant Me the energy needed to take over" he said quietly.

"Talk to yourself again Starscream?" asked Ramjet.

"No surprise, sounds like this mission has Megatron wrapped round your Null Rays" sniggered Skywarp, only to have a said Null Ray to his face.

"Though I may not be Deceticon Leader I am still your Commander" Starscream said with a smile that meant he was very tempted to shoot, the other Seekers got back in line as they transformed and took flight.

 **THE YAHATA MARU: 15 MILES OFF THE COAST OF DAIKOKU ISLAND**

The mighty vessel Yahata Maru moved through the waves with ease, there was a coll wind with some cloud but the sun was shining bright. Its crew of humans worked as normal but were careful around their additional guests. On the top of the ship were the Autobots Prowl, Ironhide, Brawn, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe while above were the Aerialbots Silverbolt, Air Raid, Skydive, Fireflight and Slingshot. Also amongst the crew was a Japanese Military Lieuteant named Kiriko Tsujimori who was stood at the very front of the ship with Prowl behind her.

"We appreciate the assistance you were willing to offer us" said Kiriko.

"When word of this reached Prime he wasn;t about to let something this dangerous fall in Decepticon hands" said Prowl, "he had me choose the team, though in open waters we are still at risk, especially when barring yourself the crew is made up of civilians who are part of the ships crew"

"I'm largely here to report back once the mission is over, any combat is in your hands...Prowl was it yes?" asked Kiriko.

"Indeed, a pleasure to work with you Lt" Prowl said as he smiled and nodded his head.

"Your Japanese is superb" Kiriko complimented.

"I studied up on every human language, with every passing Day Earth becomes more a home to us then sadly Cybertron" Prowl explained. As his conversation continued Brawn and Ironhide took note and chuckled.

"Lets hope he's not like Powerglide or Seaspray when it comes to choices in women" Ironhide joked.

"Least he's finding ways to have fun, I'm getting restless, could use some Decepti-Creeps to pound" Brawn said as he clenched his fists and did a few punches at the air.

"Let me guess, someones bored down there?" Silverbolt asked over radio.

"All clear on your end Silverbolt?" asked Ironhide.

"So far, so blue, will keep you posted" said Silverbolt as the Aerialbots continued flying over the ship.

"Hey Silverbolt, what do you know about this cargo anyway?" asked Fireflight.

"About 5 Days ago on a mountain range Japanese Military detected a high level of Radiaiton coming from a cave in one of the mountains" explained Silverbolt, "they discovered barrels of Nuclear Materials, enough to make up to 10 Bombs to be exact."

"So thats what we're transporting? Sounds dangerous if you ask me" said Slingshot.

"Yeah, I did a little research and Japan's history with Nuclear Weapons isn't a happy one" Air Raid added.

"Which is why they called us in to help. After the Kremzeek Incident Japan was heavily grateful for Optimus' aid and reached out to him personally in getting rid of the materials. So Perceptor had a special Box that contains the materials without harming anyone on this ship. That is whats below deck" Silverbolt continued to explain.

"But if its so dangerous why a civilian Vessel and a small team?" asked Air Raid.

"Something like this being discovered is very fragile information and dangerous in the wrong hands. Other Governments of the world may worry Japan is hiding more, even though no one knows where it came from to begin with. And thats why they chose not to use a full military escort, even though its likely gonna be targetted by Decepticons" Silverbolt continued.

"How are they going to get rid of it?" asked Skydive.

"This part I do know" said Air Raid, "Hoist and Grapple are waiting with some construction companies to bury the materials on Daikoku Island. Most likely cement mixed with some gardening"

"Pretty Much Air Raid, the box will be placed deep underground, also hopefully will never harm anyone" said Silverbolt.

Back on the ship at the back Sunstreaker was keep as far away from the edge as possible.

"A single splash hits me and my new Paint will Peel, or worse the Sea Breeze will make me rust" he moaned, Sideswipe paid no attention, he was talking to some of the crew and showing them his newly built Jet Pack, something he had been after since the original was accidentally broken by Optimus years ago.

"You should be on watch you know" Sunstreaker pointed out.

"As should you be Rust Worrier" chuckled Sideswipe as he let the crew get back to work as the ships captain walked out, he was a man of a older status when compared to the crew.

"Captain Hideto Ogata yes?" Sideswipe asked.

"Indeed" said the Captain, "it should not be long now till we reach our destination, though as I warn my men, be ready"

"For Decepticons?" asked Sunstreaker.

"No" said Hideto, "for the terrors long forgotten, the Gods among men"

The two Autobots looked at each confused but then could hear a noise, the sound of jets.

"Silverbolt, is that you making those noises?" asked Sideswipe.

"No, but we see what it is, Decepticons are flying up front!" Silverbolt reported as the Seekers were flying in and met the Aerialbots in a dog fight as blaster shots were all over the skies in a matter of seconds. The ships alarm blared out as the crew made for thier posts with Hideto giving out orders quickly.

"Lt Kiriko, head down and guard the container!" Prowl shouted over the noise, Kiriko nodded as she raced downstairs, the Autobots on the ship laying down cover fire until shots from the side caught their attention as the Might form of Devastator landed on the ship, causing it to rock due to the extra weight of six more robots at once.

"This ship is now Decepticon property Autobots" the giant laughed as the Autobots opened fire to not much effect as they had to now dodge any attacks from Devastator while trying to remain on the ship.

"Silverbolt! Swap Dance Partners!" Prowl called out as the Aerialbots broke off their attack and their allies below gave cover fire from the ground against the Seekers.

"Looks like we got a stowaway on the ship" said Fireflight.

"Then lets throw him overboard, Aerialbots, combine into Superion!" Silverbolt ordered as the five came together as the Autobot combiner, Superion, who at once dived into Devatsator and the pair plummeted into the ocean, causing a huge splash to hit the ship.

"Hey! Thats gonna take forever to dry out!" Sunstreaker complained as the Ship's team continued firing on the Seekers as they in turn Transformed to fight back.

"How can it be so difficult to captured a single Human Ship!" Starscream growl only to hear someone flying at him as Sideswipe used his Jetpack to punch the Decepticon.

"With you leading the charge Screamer, very difficult" Sideswipe joked until he noticed something.

"Hey guys" he shouted, "anyone seen Skywarp?", a grin over Starscream's face said it all.

"Oh no" said Prowl as he activated his communicator, "Kiriko I need a status on the cargo, one of the Decepticons may have teleported in"

"I'm already on my way" Kiriko reported back as she entered the cargo deck of the ship with her gun drawn. It was almost empty barring a large Black Heavily Armoured Metallic Box in the centre, and next to it was Skywarp. Kiriko moved and hid behind some oil drums to her left as she watched Skywarp.

"Teleport in and secure the payload Skywarp" he muttered, doing a bad impression of Starscream, "and how I am to secure it you Wing-Brained Moron?"

As Skywarp complained someone else was in the room, at first no one could see them until Kiriko noticed something almost shimmer towards Skywarp, before she could call out the Decepticon was shocked in the back of the net and hit the ground out cold. The shimmering stopped as the attacker made themself known, another Seeker, their colour was largely a light purple and their Faction logo was scratched with a X through it, and they were female, their body having a similar look compared to the other seekers.

"Hold it!" Kiriko shouted as he drew her gun and aimed, the female seeker looked and smiled as she placed a small disc on the crate. The disc lit up with a red colour before it and the crate vanished. Kiriko looked in shock before the female seeker tilted her head before vanishing as well.

"Prowl, the Cargos been stolen!" Kiriko shouted as Skywarp slowly was coming round, just as the roof above him was torn open and Brawn leapt down on top of him, fists ready.

"Wheres the Cargo Skywarp? And I hope you lie" Brawn threatened.

"You tell me Autobot" Skywarp snarled as he used his teleporter to escape and rejoin the other Decepticons.

"Starscream!" he shouted, "its been stolen"

"WHAT!? HOW?" Starscream bellowed, as he grappled with Sideswipe.

As the fight above went on Devastator and Superion continued to trade blows as they went further into the waters.

"I'll rip you down for spare parts!" Devastator shouted, somehow both able to speak underwater.

"You got a 6-Bot advantage over my 5, but I'm a newer model!" Superion taunted as he fired a shot from his blaster at Devastator's chest, pushing the Decepticon down onto the sea bed. Devastator growled as he pounded his fists on the floor as he stood back up, making a heavy noise as he did.

"Wait, when does sand make loud noises?" Superion said to himself as suddenly the sea bed began to shake, something was stirring as the ground began to rise around the two, the pair at once calling off the fight and flying back to topside.

The fight above continued, Sideswipe had been kicked from the sky back to the ship, his jetpack damaged in the fall as Starscream was now so enraged over the surprised turn of events he had ordered the ship be sunk.

"Destroy it, no one makes a fool of Starscream!" he screamed.

"Thought that was a regular thing?" joked Ironhide, suddenly the boat began to shake as the water began to bubble heavily. Both Devastator and Superion emerged and decombined to rejoin their respected teams.

"Whats going on?" asked Prowl, as he picked up Kiriko to keep her safe, the rest of the Autobots helping the crew also.

"Devastor woke up something" explained Silverbolt.

"Something what exactly?" asked Ironhide, his question was soon given an answer as the water exploded and a huge high pitched roar emerged.

"What in the name of Kaon is that!?" asked Ramjet, no one could believe their eyes or optics, Captain Hideto stared at the new arrival, a grim look on his face.

"So it begins" he said, "which means he will not be far behind". He stared out as everyone present was faced with a gigantic Lobster.

 _ **SOUTH POLE**_

At a large hole which led down into ice caves far below the surface the Box from the Yahata Maru reppeared along with its new owner. She removed the disc on her arm which had burnt out.

"Shame they only last a one way trip" she sighed as she turned to the box and aimed at the lower side which was closest to the hole and fired a single blaster shot that pierced the metal. The Radioactive material began to gush out and fall into the Hole. The female Seeker watched as he went in till the very last drop and then scanned the area, a geiger counter going off but then dissappeared as no trace of the materials was present. The female Seeker smiled as she opened a communication.

"Test was successful, no sign of anything radioactive, its him alright" she reported as she listened to her next intructions, "Understood, returning to base"

She took a third disc and attached it to her right hand before pressing it and vanishing again. Deep in the ice caves the last of the nuclear materials were absorbed as something glowed for a breif moment, causing some of the ice and snow to melt away, revealing a spiked fin glowing light blue.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Dinobots vs Ebirah**


	2. Crustacean Calamity

"This is an emergency news report the time is now 13:00, at 11:46am a massive underwater explosion near Daikoku Island has revealed to be some form of gigantic sized Lobster. The creature, which has been given the designated name of Ebirah, launched an attack against battling Autobots and Decepticons on the Cargo Vessel Yahata Maru. The Decepticon forces, believed to have been led by the infamous Starscream, soon broke off their attack and retreated while the Autobots protected the ship from Ebirah. Since then the vessel has picked up two more Autobots whilst the creature slowly made its way to Tokyo Bay. Despite Japanese Naval forces best attempts to force the creature back its hard shell repelled the cannon fire. The JSDF, Japanese Self Defence Force, has already began to mobilise and surrounding areas of the Bay are being evacuated. We'll continue to keep you updated as the situation occurs. This is Channel 6"

Optimus watched the new report as he also recieved up to date reports from Prowl's team as well. He was already at the Autobots secret outpost as work on Metroplex continued. By his side was Ultra Magnus whilst Perceptor was analysing all data he could muster up. Bumblebee, Spike, Kup and Hot Rod were also in the room.

"Give me a status update Prowl" Optimus ordered.

"We've just departed Prime, had to disembark away from Tokyo Bay, Hoist and Grapple are with us" Prowl reported as his team headed down the roads towards Tokyo.

"Assist with evacuations and make sure that creature doesn't reach the city" ordered Optimus, "Blaster is communicating with the Japanese Prime Minister and we've been granted permission to work alongside the JSDF"

"Silverbolt to Prime, The Aerialbots and I have landed at the Air Base being used in the defence operation and have already offered to help the Air Force" Silverbolt reported.

"Glad to hear it" said Prime, "I'll radio back with any new information if possible"

"Same goes for us Prime, Prowl out" said Prowl. Optimus turned to Perceptor who was looking over video footage and scans sent from Prowl's Team.

"Anything?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Judging from its size and appearance I believe this 'Ebirah' is a form of ancient, undiscovered species of sea life, though as its first appearance showed it can breath out of water too" explained Perceptor.

"So it is just a giant Lobster" said Spike.

"Yeah but when was the last time a Lobster tanked Shells and Blasters like that?" asked Bumblebee.

"When compared to the regular Lobster Ebirah does seem to be able to reists most conventional weapons. Possible mutation in its DNA" said Perceptor.

"Anyone heard from Carly?" Spike asked concerned, at that moment the communications lit up again.

"Optimus, I got Carly on the line" Blaster reported from the Ark.

"Put her on at once please" asked Optimus.

"Guys, you seeing this?" a some what excited female voice asked, the sounds of alarms, traffic and people could be faintly heard.

"Carly? Are you alright?" asked Spike.

"I'm in my hotel room about to evacuate, I saw Prowl and the others on the News a few minutes ago. Their hoping to stop Big Red so it doesn't enter the city but aren't taking chances" Carly explained.

"I'll have Sideswipe come get you Carly, that should give Spike here some extra peace of mind" said Optimus. Spike fell silent and a little red making Bumblebee grin at his friend.

"Thanks Prime, I'll have him radio you once I meet up, and Spike please stop worrying, I'll be safe" Carly said.

"I know you will be" Spike said with a smile.

"Going silent, I Love You" Carly said as she ended the comm. Spike looked confused as everyone looked at him.

"She's never said that before has she?"asked Bumblebee.

"No" Spike said with a smile.

"Alright, mushy time is over, lets get over to Tokyo and smash that overgrown Sea Food Main Course" said Hot Rod with his fists clenched.

"Not so fast Soldier, your not cleared for missions yet, training and guard duty remember?" Magnus pointed out.

"But we're supposed to protect humans right? Plus I already have experience from Cybertron" Hot Rod argued.

"Thats Cybertron, not Earth, places a little more fragile Lad" Kup pointed out.

"Plus we are stretching our forces thin as it is with Metroplex still being built and guarding the Ark. The Decepticons could use this as a chance to attack" Optimus added. Hot Rod looked annoyed as he left the room.

"Fine" he snapped as he walked away, Optimus and Kup sighed as they turned to Magnus. At that moment the door reopened as Grimlock, Leader of the Dinobots walked in with Skyfire behind him.

"Optimus, let Dinobots go fight Monster" he suggested.

"Grimlock? Are you sure?" asked Optimus.

"Omega Supreme and Defensor can't go, plus we good at stopping big disasters. Me Grimlock talk to Skyfire, he offer to take us" Grimlock explained.

"The Defences in this base and the Ark can hold off Decepticons Prime" Skyfire chimed in, "plus I can help via scanning Ebirah during flight, maybe Perceptor and I can help each other find a weakness"

"Its posible, I can analyse from here while your in the field" said Perceptor.

"Very well, Skyfire, Grimlock, gather the Dinobots and get ready to launch" ordered Optimus. As the conversation went on Hot Rod listened at the door.

"Finally, chance for action" he said with a smile.

At Decepticon HQ Starscream and his team returned to find Megatron and Soundwave watching Ebirah's advancement via news reports.

"We had it Megatron, but Skywarp claims he was attacked by a unknwon enemy and lost the cargo" Starscream said at once.

"And instead of falling back like I suggested you decided to just shooting everything in sight!" Ramjet argued back.

"Yeah well it was Devastator's fault whatever the Scrap that thing was woke up" Thundercracker added.

"Blame Superion, not us you Air-Haired Moron" Bonecrusher snapped.

"SILENCE!" Megatron boomed as all present fell silent as their leader turned to face them.

"Despite your failures" he snarled, "this unexpected incident intrigues me greatly"

"So are you wanting to capture it?" asked Scrapper.

"No, but something tells me this maybe a lead I want to follow" said Megatron as he looked at the screen, "Soundwave, deploy at once and investigate, keep out of sight and watch as events unfold, report back with anything of interest"

"As you Command Megatron" Soundwave said as he at once left the base and took flight, heading for Japan.

Ebirah had began swimming into the bay and making for the shore, The Aerialbots flew over the creature while JSDF Tanks and Attack Helicoptors took up posistion to guard the shore.

"We have to stop it from reach the Bay, if it does the whole City is in danger" said Silverbolt.

"Just got the all clear to engage, if we can get it rise up the military has a clean shot" reported Skydive.

"Alright Aerialbots, Engage!" Silverbolt ordered as the five descended and began raining down blaster fire on Ebirah to try and get its attention. The shots made impact but only left small scorch marks and no heavy damage.

"This things armour gives Omega Supreme a run for his money" joked Air Raid.

"Then we better try something a bit stronger, you know what to do team" ordered Silverbolt as the five once again united into Superion, at the exact same time several attack helicoptors flew by.

"Superion, this is Attack Group 7, we've been ordered to assist" one of the pilots explained.

"Wait for me to get its attention, the shell's a waste of ammo" Superion instructed as he descended and landed on the shell of Ebirah at the front, grabbing onto the edge to keep on with one hand.

"Lets see about giving you a manicure" he quipped as he aimed his free arm's cannon and fired at one of the monster's claws, the damage was small but it caused Ebirah to let an annoyed cry as he raised up out of the water and stopped moving.

"Open Fire!" the Chopper Commander ordered as hails of bullets hit Ebirah's body. Superion jumped off and took flight, taking pot shots as Ebirah tried to swat him.

Back in the city the sounds of the fight could be heard in the distance, Carly had left her hotel room, as well as left her luggage behind. Civilians were being evacuated to underground stations and traffic heading out from the city was heavy. On the opposite side the roads were clear so military could reach the Bay. On that side a horn honked as a Red Car waited, Carly pushed herself through the crowds and traffic before jumping in.

"Good to see you Sideswipe" she said as she attatched her seat belt.

"Prowl and the others are at the Bay, I was told to keep you safe" explained Sideswipe.

"So you can maybe keep me safe by staying with the larger group and not get seperated?" asked Carly.

"Sunstreaker and Spike will kill me for it, but you read my Mind" chuckled Sideswipe as his tyres screeched and they made for the Bay.

As Ebirah was hit by Aerial Fighter it began to move closer to the bay as Tank Shells came flying at it, the Lobster quickly ducked down into the water as it shell took the brunt of the impact. Additional fire from Prowl's team also joined in.

"This is getting on my nerves, it won't stay down" growled Ironhide.

"General we should move the tanks and troops back and focus on protecting the city, we need to lure Ebirah away quickly" Prowl suggested to the commanding Commander in Charge.

"To its left is a bunch of warehouses used for storage, that whole area was evacauted" the general advised.

"Its a start, you get your forces to a new location, we'll have Superion lure Ebirah" Prowl suggested. As he did the larger of Ebirah's claws shot up and grabbed Superion by the chest and rose up from the waters as it squeezed. Superion cried out in pain as his chest was being crushed down.

"Seperate!" he shouted as his libs did so but turning back into Silverbolt was slow and painful. The other four Aerialbots began to fire on the claw to rescue their commander but with no avail.

"Silverbolt no!" Air Raid shouted when suddenly three small beams hit on of Ebirah's eyes causing it to explode. The Monster scream out in pain as Skyfire flew over, Hot Rod hanging out the side with his arm blasters ready to fire again.

"Bullseye!" he laughed, "hey Prowl, heres that backup you ordered!". Ebirah screamed in pain even more and flung its claw back, letting Silverbolt go and cauing him to be thrown near Skyfire. Hot Rod moved fast as he leapt out and caught Silverbolt be starting to free fall towards the warehouses.

"Hang on Silverbolt, this might hurt a little" Hot Rod said as he held onto the Aerialbot tight and moved so he took the brunt of the landing as they crashed through a warehouses roof.

"What the Scrap is Hot Rod doing here?" asked Prowl.

"Stowaway, we were half way here till Snarl found him" Skyfire explained as he flew over Ebirah who was now using its remaining eye to try and swat the Autobot out the sky. Already it was moving onto the bay near the warehouses.

"Now its your turn guys, good luck" said Skyfire as the Dinobots leapt out one after another and landed in front of Ebirah.

"Dinobots Transform!" ordered Grimlock as the 5 changed to their Dino Modes. Swoop at once took to the skies and and fired missiles at Ebirah while the others charged in. Slag going in to tackle one of the monsters legs with his head and Snarl using his tail. Ebirah stayed upright but lost some footing and went into and attack with his small claw to try and skewer the team. This gave Grimlock an opening as he lunged and bit into the claw, his metal teeth sinking in. Ebirah growled in pain as the claw shot up, the Dinobot still attatched.

"Shell a problem, strong" said Snarl as he, Slag and Sludge transformed back to robot mode.

"Then we find new place to fight!" Slag said with excitement as the three took flight again whilst Ebirah was distracted by Grimlock and then transformed in mid air and landed on different parts of the tail. Slag began to use his flame breath to see if he could burn the shell's armour away, Snarl used his tail whilst Sludge his feet. Swoop flew over as he kept a close eye on Grimlock.

Back at the warehouse Hot Rod carried Silverbolt out as Carly and Sideswipe arrive. The two ran over as Ebirah was getting closer, now in a wild state as it tried to get rid of the Dinobots.

"Hot Rod! Is Silverbolt okay?" asked Sideswipe.

"I'll live, gonna need one major tune up though" Silverbolt weakly quipped as Hot Rod passed him over to Sideswipe.

"Get him out of here before Pinchers gets any closer" said Hot Rod as he looked at Ebirah with a grin.

"Are you nuts? we need to get out of here, we'd be better aiding in evacuations and cover fire" Sideswipe argued. Carly meanwhile was looking over to a nearby warehouse and ran in as Hot Rod was arguing with Sideswipe and came running back.

"I need help over here!" she called. Hot Rod look over and sighed before turning back to Silverbolt and Sideswipe.

"I'll help her, you two get out of here, but after this I'm going in for a fight" he said.

"Suits me, good luck Rod" said Sideswipe as he moved as quick as he could with Silverbolt. Hot Rod followed Carly into the Warehouse, the sounds of the battle getting closer. He looked behind some crates to see Carly comforting a little girl who was crying and holding a little Labrador Puppy.

"Her names Hiromi" explained Carly, "her and her mother were coming to visit her father and introduce this puppy they had adopted. They got seperated in the confusion". Hot Rod listened as he stared at the girl and pup, his face going serious as he transformed and opened one of his doors.

"Get in, all three of you, lets get out of here" he said, Carly quickly spoke to the girl in Japanese before they all got into Hot Rod. His engines revved at full force as he sped out of the warehouse, just as Ebirah's larger claw came crashing down. Debris flew everywhere as Hot Rod dodged it all.

"Be Careful Hot Rod!" Carly shouted.

"We'll be fine...no gets left behind, not this time" Hot Rod said as he continued onwards away from the battle.

Ebirah was now screaming in pain and frustration, though Slag, Sludge and Snarl had been shook off its shell was heavily cracked. Grimlock had let go as well as he landed feet first with the other three.

"SWOOP NOW!" he called, Swoop flew past Ebirah from behind as he fired a pair of missiles at the centre of the cracks on the shell, the explosion caused it to split open. Ebirah screamed in pain, unaware that the other four Aerialbots, Skyfire and the Air Force Choppers had arrived.

"Its weakened, let em have it!" Fireflight shouted as with aid from Swoop all fliers rained down their strongest weapons while the Dinobots banded together and fired their energy attacks at Ebiriah's front. Prowl and the rest of his team soon arrived and joined the attack, blasters hit Ebirah hard as the monster let out a final scream before falling backwards, its top half hitting the water with a might crash. Then silence as its final breath left it, at last the monster was dead.

Within half an hour the military moved in to secure the area around Ebirah, Hoist and Grapple moved Silverbolt onboard Skyfire along with the other Aerialbots.

"We'll do some quick repairs and have Ratchet do a proper job when we return to the Ark. Its luckily not life threatening" Grapple told Prowl and Hot Rod.

"Thats a added victory bonus" said Prowl, "fly safe guys, I'll report back to Prime ASAP"

"Hey Hot Rod" said Silverbolt, Hot Rod looked as all five Aerialbots gave him a thumbs up, he smiled and did the same.

"Your crazy, but you got the Aerialbot seal of approval" said Fireflight.

"Once Silverbolt's back in action we'd be happy to fight alongside you" said Air Raid. Skyfire closed his door and took off back for the Ark as Hot Rod and Prowl watched them leave.

"So, how many orders did you break exactly?" asked Prowl.

"Enough Kup will have me doing Push Ups for a Century" Hot Rod sighed, Prowl smiled as he placed a hand on the young Autobot's shoulder.

"However if you hadn't Silverbolt may have been lost, your rough round the edges but you did good. Don't worry I'll talk to Kup when we get back" he said and walked off to talk to Lt Kiriko. Hot Rod stood and smiled but then heard a tiny barking noise and looked down. It was Hiromi and by her side was the puppy, she was smiling up at Hot Rod who looked over behind the girl to see Carly talking to two adults, he gathered they were Hiromi's parents. He activated his translator and knelt down.

"So you found your Parents?" he asked.

"They were so happy, they wanted me to say Thank You to you Mr Autobot" said Hiromi.

"Hot Rod, my name is Hot Rod" Hot Rod corrected her. Hiromi giggled but then went shy.

"Mr Hot Rod, my new dog doesn't have a name yet, if its okay with you can I name him after you?" she asked.

Hot Rod was left surprised but then the puppy barked up at him with a face that was clearly happy.

"Sure Hiromi" he said with a smile, "just promise to always take good care of him, he's your friend and comrade"

Hiromi laughed with excitement which made her Puppy go into a dance.

"Yay, my dogs called Hot Rod" she nearly was singing as she ran to tell her Parents, Hot Rod the Pup following behind.

Carly walked over to the now grinning Autobot and looked up at him as Ironhide came over having seen and heard the whole thing.

"Worth missing out fighting a giant monster?" Carly asked.

"Got its eye so I'd say a very good day all round" Hot Rod joked, Ironhide laughed as he out his arm round Hot Rod.

"Your a true Autobot Kid" he said, suddenly above them into the sky something crackled, almost like a lightning storm. As Clouds parted something was in the sky above the area.

"Is that a Space Bridge Portal?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Decepticons?" Brawn also asked.

"Protect the humans, whatever comes out of there maybe a enemy!" Prowl shouted, everyone stood ready for action, and looked in surprise at what came out of the portal.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: MYSTERIES ON LUNA 1**


	3. Luna 1

**As events on Earth were unfolding other mysteries were continuing on Cybertron. Strnage energy readings were picked up at the Autobot resistance Base. This massive spike in energy was coming from the orbitting Moon of Luna-1, one of Cybertron's Moons which have never been explored. Worrying Shockwave's Decepticon Forces also noticed the Energy Spike resistance leader Elita-1 orders a risky scouting mission using one of the few remaining shuttles her base owns. The shuttle now races to Luna-1 to discover more on this strange reading.**

Though peaceful the barren metal was also quite haunting as the shuttle flew through a canyon. It was small and its pilot Chromia easily moved pass obstacles, before long it hovered over a area leading into smaller canyons and metallic mountains.

"This is as close as I can get to the energy spike without wrecking this hunk of junk. I'll find a hiding spot and wait for you guys to call" Chromia told her passengers, Jazz, Cliffjumper and Moonracer as a side door opened for them to exit from.

"It'll have to do Chromia, ready guys?" asked Jazz.

"Always" said Cliffjumper confidently.

"Ready to go" said Moonracer, with that the three jumped off as Chromia moved the shuttle away and was soon out of sight.

"We'll keep radio silence for now Chromia" Jazz said over the communicator.

"Understood, good luck, Chromia out" said Chromia as she went silent. Jazz, Cliffjumper and Moonracer looked at the canyons in front of them, at least five in total.

"This is the right path, but which way now?" asked Jazz.

"We could split up?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Bad idea, Luna-1 is uncharted territory, who knows whats lurking round here" said Jazz.

"Let me try and find a route, I have a energy scanner built into my optics" explained Moonracer as she stepped forward and scanned the area, "The Energy spike is up ahead, the strongest reading is down that route to the far right"

"Good work Moonracer" said Cliifjumper.

"Thanks, Jazz I may need to go silent too but what if I climbed to the top of the canyons and see if I can get a better view. I've done at least 4 centuries worth of recon and sniper missions back home" Moonracer requested.

"Far be it from me to question someone Powerglide holds in high regard. Report in regularly and try to regroup ASAP" Jazz instructed as he and Cliffjumper transformed and headed into the Canyon as Moonracer leapt onto the walls around the canyon and began climbing at an amazing speed. Before long she was on top and transformed into her car mode and took off.

"So Jazz, no one seriously knows anything about the Moons orbiting Cybertron?" asked Cliffjumper as the two drove on.

"Whilst alot of Cybertronians did leave the planet before and during the War no records state the moons were inhabited. Plus we know nothing about our ancient ancestors" said Jazz.

"So we maybe the first three to ever set foot on this Moon? Thats kinda neat" said Cliffjumper.

"Or maybe we're not" said Jazz, "you picking that up?"

"Yeah" said Cliffjumper, "a distress signal, its an Autobot"

The two began to pick up speed as they followed the signal to a dead end before transforming. In front of them was who sent the distress signal. An Autobot, slumped down on the ground with their blaster by this side, heavy cut wounds with dried up energon were everywhere. Jazz at once walked over and shined a light on the bodies face, his head went down a little.

"Hot Shot" he said solemly.

"What?" Cliffjumper asked confused as he looked at the body next, Jazz started investigating the area. Cliffjumper gritted his teeth as he looked at the body.

"Elita reported him as MIA four months ago. I hadn't seen him since we left Cybertron on the Ark" he said.

"Went missing on routine recon" said Jazz, "whoever did is also targetted his memory core"

As Cliffjumper stood back up he stopped and looked behind some bits of metal sticking out, there were scorch marks everywhere and another body, one which was white and red with no head.

"Jazz look at this" Cliffjumper proclaimed as he went over to the second body as Jazz joined him.

"An Autotrooper? I thought these drones were taken offline centuries ago" Jazz said confused.

"Their Manufacturing Plants were the first things to be hit,same for Omega Sentinel Guardians" Cliffjumper added, "but this ones not got its insignia"

"Hot Shot must have been the one to take it out, buts not what killed him, those wounds were done with a blade. Plus this Autotrooper isn't a older model, judging from the metal I'd say it was recent" said Jazz, now very intrigued as well as puzzled.

"Yeah but take a closer look" said Cliffjumper as he opened up the Trooper's chest, "thats not standard Cybertronian tech, thats Earth made"

"Something bout this Energy spike may not be as cut and dry as expected" said Jazz as the communicator came on.

"Guys, you might want to have Chromia pick you guys up and join me, starting to think this isn't a normal moon" said Moonracer.

"Yeah no kidding, mark your location, we'll radio Chromia" instructed Jazz.

Within the hour the four reunited as Chromia landed the ship a few miles from Moonracer's location as she joined Jazz and Cliffjumper in rejoining their ally. She was crouched near a cliff's edge with a sniper rifle out when they arrived.

"What did you find?" asked Jazz, Moonracer didn't say anything, all she did was point to large base like structure built into the ground.

"By the Pit of Kaon, is that a Decepticon Base?" asked Chromia.

"It be more heavily guarded if that was the case" said Moonracer, "plus its like its part of the Planet itself. And guess whats even more special about it?"

"Its where the Energy Surge came from" said Jazz, "any sign of guards or defences?"

"Nothing yet, place almost looks abandoned" explained Moonracer.

"So what now?" asked Chromia.

"We investigate" said Jazz, "but if theres a huge enrgy spike then it maybe in use"

"Moonracer and I could take the shuttle into orbit, I know you and Cliffjumper were well known for you espionage work" suggested Chromia, "first sign of danger we come in guns blazing and get your tailpipes out of there"

"You just wanna use the new guns we put in" joked Moonracer as she fired a shot from her rifle.

"Nice" said Cliffjumper as he was looking through the scope of his blaster at what she had fired. A small access door which was locked down but now was opened from Moonracer's sniping skills.

"Alright, you two be ready to bring the heat" said Jazz, "keep Radio contact, if we find any useful data I'll download it and send it directly to the shuttle"

"Just save a few for us if you find trouble" chuckled Moonracer as the team split. Before long Jazz and Cliffjumper were on top of the complex and had the door opened as they leapt down into the base, only the sound of their footsteps could be heard. Lighting was dim but they could see as they carefully walked through.

"What is this place?" asked Cliifjumper.

"Abandoned for one" said Jazz, "Chromia, we're in, place looks like it hasn't seen a living soul here for centuries"

"Think its from before the war? Alot of what we know about the ancients was lost when the Archives of Iacon fell" asked Chromia.

"For someone who wants to go down in history Megatron sucks at preserving it" Cliffjumper joked.

"Chromia has a point though" said Jazz when suddenly he raised his hand, both him and Cliffjumper drew their weapons as they could hear footsteps in the next room behind a metal door. The pair took cover as they slowly opened it to see two more of the Autotroopers in a room with several consoles, the windows covered by blackout slides. The drones had no face barring the visors for eyes they had. Jazz nodded to Cliffjumper who moved in first, disabling the first unit, the second moved to draw its weapons but was stopped by a well placed shot from Jazz.

"Lets see if I can get some of the systems working, try to learn what this place is" said Cliifjumper as he began typing on one console as Jazz worked another.

"Chromia, I've got into the bases systems, its old data systems so easy to hack. Can't full access, but I can send the logs on this place" Jazz reported.

"Anyone speak ancient Cybertronian?" asked Cliifjumper.

"I got this one" said Moonracer.

"When did you learn ancient Cybertronian?" asked Cliffjumper.

"You never asked" chuckled Moonracer as she began reading the text being sent.

"Here we go, according to logs this was a military complex, one of two built on Luna-1 and Luna-2 by the Ancient Cybertronians. Seems it was being used during a ancient battle against a enemy they were trying to drive off the planet...lot of the data is on the fritz due to the passage of time but last entry states they had abandoned the base after the battle was over and any data on it on Cybertron was erased. Something about the War Machines using it against others except the Quint"

"The hecks a Quint?" asked Chromia.

"Never heard of them, Cliff you got anything working?" asked Jazz.

"This isn't the central control room, but I can get these blinds up" said Cliffjumper. He pressed a few buttons and the Blinds slowly slid open, light came in but at once Jazz and Cliffjumper took cover.

"Were you expecting that?" asked Jazz.

"No I was not" said Cliffjumper.

"Guys what is it?" asked Moonracer.

"The room we found leads to a huge hangar in the base, and its got a guest" said Cliffjumper.

"What kinda guest?" Chromia asked nervously.

"Oh, something of a big deal" said Jazz.

The 'guest' they spoke of was a giant monster, it was laid on its back on a large table with wheels and had chains wrapped round it, its appearance was both that of organic and mechanic. Its skin was a dull green colour with a ruby red single eye, a beak like jaw and horn on top of its head, hooks for hands, a chainsaw in the centre of its chest and wing like fins on its back. Its eye was dull and showed no signs of moving. Behind its head was a large circle like device, wide enough for it to fit in. Around it Autotroopers were moving and preparing for somehting.

"What is that thing?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Not Cybertronian thats for sure" said Jazz, "Moonracer, Chromia, find our location and get ready to get us out of here, we'll try to find a way to you. Radio silence for now"

"Do you guys ever panic when in dangerous situations? How many times did you guys do this back on Cybertron?" asked Chromia.

"Maybe Two, Three Hundred times" Cliffjumper quipped as they went radio silence and Cliffjumper was now holding a Rocket Launcher in one hand, blaster in the other and a belt of grenades strapped to his chest.

"Where do you even keep those?" asked Jazz as he drew his blaster.

"Trade secret" said Cliffjumper as he looked out the window again carefully, "Jazz, down by that circle device". Jazz looked up in the same direction, both his and Cliff's faces dropped from slight nervous. By the device were several Cybertronians, at the front of the group was one the size of Grimlock, a purple and black colour scheme with wings and the look of a dragon.

"Gigatron" said Jazz.

"I thought he was dead" said Cliffjumper.

"Gets worse, looks who are with him" said Jazz, "the rest of the Renegades"

 _ **TELETRAN DATA FILE 008/34: THE RENEGADES**_

 **THE RENEGADES WERE A SPLINTER FACTION OF DECEPTICONS WHO WENT ROGUE DURING THE MIDST OF THE CIVIL WAR IN A BID TO OVERTHROW MEGATRON. WHILST MANY OF THEIR FORCES WERE DETAINED AND THEIR PERSONALITY COMPONENTS REMOVED FROM THEIR BODIES (SEE FILE 453/76: COMBATACONS) SOME ESCAPED AND VANISHED. AS OF NOW THE KNOWN MEMBERS OF THE RENEGRADES AT LARGE ARE AS FOLLOWS**

 **KNOCK-OUT: FORMER DECETICON MEDIC AND SCOUT, HAS A WEAKNESS FOR HIGH SPEED RACING AND IS HEAVILY VEIN TO THE POINT HE HAS KILLED ALLIES FOR RUINING HIS PAINT JOB**

 **BREAK-OUT: A BRUTE BY NATURE, BREAK-OUT IS BRAWN WHILE HIS PARTNER KNOCK-OUT IS THE BRAIN. WAS KNOWN FOR HAVING A RIVALRY WITH THE AUTOBOT IRONHIDE**

 **SLIPSTREAM: FORMER MEMBER OF THE SEEKERS, SELF PROCLAIMED BEST FLYER, SHE IS DETERMINED TO PROVE SHE IS BETTER THEN EVERYONE, CONSIDERS HERSELF STARSCREAM'S RIVAL**

 **THE NEO-INSECTICONS: NOT MUCH IS KNOWN ABOUT THE FOUR-BOT TEAM THOUGH THERE IS NO KNOWN CONNECTION OF THE TRIO FROM EARTH. THE NEO-INSECTICONS CONSIST OF VENOM, BARRAGE, CHOP SHOP AND RANSACK**

 **BUGBITE: A FORMER AUTOBOT SCIENTIST AND ENGINEER BUGBITE IS THE ONLY NON-DECEPTICON FROM THE RENEGRADES. COLD AND CALCULATING HIS WEAPONS HELPED THE RENEGADE CAUSE, IS HIS KEPT UNDER CONSTANT WATCH DUE TO NOT HAVING A TRUST WORTHY NATURE.**

 **GIGATRON: THE LEADER OF THE RENEGADES AND A FORMER DECEPTICON GENERAL. HE BELIEVED MEGATRON A WEAK LEADER AND SOUGHT TO SEIZE COMMAND AND TAKE CYBERTORN FOR HIM. HIS REBELLION WAS PUT DOWN WHEN AUTOBOT FORCES LED BY OPTIMUS PRIME CALLED A TEMPORAL TRUCE WITH MEGATRON TO STOP THE RENEGADES. GIGATRON ESCAPED IS AMONGST THE MOST WANTED.**

"This got interesting quickly" said Jazz as he and Cliffjumper made out of the room and moved into the hangar and found a hiding spot to listen in on the conversation below.

"The last of our resoruces and Energon have been moved to the new primary base. Barring these 20 Autotroopers and Pointy here we're all thats left" reported Knock-Out.

"Why do we need this thing anyway?" asked Break-Out, "I thought our new partners had allowed us access to new toys"

"Try not to think too hard Break-Out" sighed Bugbite as he was typing in commanders on a console below the large circle device. "As I explained already Gigan will prove to be a valuable asset in our plans. Numbers are also needed, hence the Autotroopers, but the last time we had numbers it mattered not thanks to Megatron and Optimus"

"So when we win can me and the boys have Optimus' parts as a Meal?" asked Venom.

"No no no lets eat one of the Combiners first" chuckled Ransack.

"I just want their heads for my collection" said Chop-Shop.

"You guys are disgusting" sighed Slipstream, "this is a waste of time, we should just take what we want, why are we getting outside help?"

"Not all of us think we can solo a operation" said Barrage, "and unless the tests with Gigan succeed it will be all for nothing apart from a firey light show"

"As long as Starscream dies at the end I care not for the over all results" snapped Slipstream but then stood to attention when the low growl of Gigatron could be heard.

"Bugbite, is the Space Bridge Ready?" he asked.

"Coordinates set, and I've picked up our beacons signal" said Bugbite as he flipped a switch and the Circle hummed into life as it created a massive portal from within.

"Moving Gigan Now" Bugbite added as the table began to move forward with its cargo onboard.

"We leave now, set the bridge to detonate after Gigan is through" Gigantron ordered as the group began to walk into the portal. Suddenly and explosion occured behind them as several Autotroopers were struck down. Blaster fire at once erupted as Jazz and Cliffjumper leapt into action.

"Aim for the console!" shouted Jazz.

"I was aiming for it!" Cliff responded.

"Autobots!" shouted Knock-Out as activated a blaster in his arm and opened fire, The Neo-Insecticons joined him as the others followed Gigatron, The giant monster Gigan slowly passing through too.

"Ladies, We need Cover Fire!" Jazz shouted as part of the hangar door exploded and the shuttle came flying in, Moonracer opened the side door and began firing on the Autotroopers while Chromia kept them steady.

"Deal with them" ordered Gigantron to Slipstream as he entered the portal. Slipstream nodded as she motioned to her allies to pull back, she transformered as they did. The Autotroopers kept Jazz and Cliffjumper pinned down while Moonracer tried her best to shoot down Slipstream, as Gigan passed through the portal she flew under the Ship and transformed, aiming her blasters she took the engines. She grinned as she flew into the portal before it closed.

"Jump!" shouted Jazz as he and Cliffjumper ran for the Portal Console. Moonracer leapt out and took down three Autotroopers on the way down while the rest were hit by the falling ship as Chromia leapt out at the last second, the pair running to join their allies.

"Oh scrap, this things gonna blow in a minute" said Jazz.

"Hold on" said Chromia as he began typing on the console and looking at the screen, "we can't follow them but if I can I find a Autobot Signal"

She was typing furiously as the timer reached 20 seconds but then the portal sprung to life again.

"Its a rush job, so I don't know where we'll be or whose signal I found!" Chromia shouted.

"Better than a kick in the servos, time to move Autobots!" ordered Jazz as the four rushed into the portal, Cliffjumper's grenade belt falling off his chest with the grenades still attatched. As the portal closed the entire circle exploded and fell apart in mere seconds, Luna-1 was once again deserted.

 _ **TOKYO JAPAN: Shortly after the Attack of Ebirah**_

"Worth missing out fighting a giant monster?" Carly asked.

"Got its eye so I'd say a very good day all round" Hot Rod joked, Ironhide laughed as he out his arm round Hot Rod.

"Your a true Autobot Kid" he said, suddenly above them into the sky something crackled, almost like a lightning storm. As Clouds parted something was in the sky above the area.

"Is that a Space Bridge Portal?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Decepticons?" Brawn also asked.

"Protect the humans, whatever comes out of there maybe a enemy!" Prowl shouted, everyone stood ready for action, and looked in surprise at what came out of the portal.

Jazz, Chromia, Moonracer and Cliffjumper came falling out of it as it closed, descending very quickly to the ground.

"Swoop quickly!" Grimlock ordered as Swoop transformed and took flight, he was fast enough to grab Moonracer and Jazz in his Claws.

"Chromia!" Ironhide yelled as he ran towards where she was falling with his arms open ready to catch her. As she got closer he looked up with concern, only to watch as she drew a metal pole from his back which extended into a long stick. She threw it at a nearby building with great force that it embedded into the wall with ease. Chromia reached out and grabbed it as she spun several times on it before leaping up and perching on it right above Ironhide.

"You worry too much" she quipped, Ironhide sighed with relief but then screaming above him, his hands still held out in confusion as he caught Cliffjumper.

"Ahhh, My Hero" Cliffjumper sighed with a smile.

"Oh get down" Ironhide grumbled as he dropped his friend.

"So what we miss?" asked Cliffjumper as Chromia freed her stick from the wall and leapt down to join the two. The grenade belt meanwhile also descended down from the heavens, one of the pins coming free as it landed on Ebirah's head, a Huge Explosion erupted which took the Lobsters head clean off and caused a very large mess.

As Humans and Autobots alike started cleaning themselves as best they could Swoop dropped off his passengers.

"Guessing there's a story to your arrival?" asked Prowl.

"Radio Prime" said Jazz, "we got big trouble"

 **Next Chapter: Enter Monarch**


	4. So it Begins

**Following what was known in the media as 'The Ebirah Attack' the Autobot Forces in Japan returned to the Ark to also hear Jazz's report from Cybertron. Also joining them was Lt Kiriko Tsujimori who offered the Autobots an explanation to recent events. At current a communication to Cybertron and Project Metroplex has allowed Jazz to explain what occured on Luna-1.**

"Gigatron" sighed Magnus, "I had hoped never to hear that name again"

"Megatron is dangerous enough, but a wild card like the Renegades will cause trouble. Especially if they have themselves this...Gigan you mentioned" said Elita.

"And with Ebirah's appearance this is bound to grab Megatron's attention" Optimus added.

"Think the Decepticons know about the Renegades as well?" asked Prowl.

"Doubt it, no Con signals when we were on Luna-1" said Jazz.

As the conversation continued no one noticed a pair of optics light up as Ravage stalked through the shadows and escape the base to a nearby hiding spot. He transformed back to cassette mode and returned to Soundwave who contacted Megatron.

"Soundwave to Megatron, Message Recieved?" he asked.

"Affirmative Soundwave, it seems as though that monster isn't the only one of its kind" Megatron said with a sound of annoyance in his voice. Buzzsaw was perched on his right shoulder while Starscream and Onslaught were stood either side of him, both looking at the other with concern.

"Should I continue recon?" asked Soundwave.

"No, I need you head to the coordinates I am transmitting, Buzzsaw has returned from recon, and it appears we may have found our missing cargo, dispatch Lazerbeak to continue investigation" Megatron order.

Soundwave did so as he ejected Lazerbeak from his chest, the metallic bird took flight as he departed.

"Thats another thing Jazz, the complex you found, it sounds like it was a military base or even a factory" said Optimus back at the Ark.

"And apparantly theres a second one on Luna-2" Cliffjumper reminded them.

"If its still operational this could be of great use" said Elita.

"Elita, how much of your Bases Energon remains?" asked Optimus.

"Barely enough to last a Earth Year, 4 months at best" said Elita.

"Magnus, I'm leaving Perceptor in charge of Metroplex, I need you to assemble a team to get our allies off Cybertron" ordered Optimus.

"But how exactly? Omega Supreme will be shot down in an instant?" asked Elita.

"Dont worry old friend, Optimus and I have a plan, I'll contact you once I have a team ready" said Magnus and the communications ended.

"Taking the bases?" Prowl asked Optimus.

"Thats the end game, but right now Cybertron is too dangerous for our forces, to save our planet we must fully abandon it" Optimus said with a heavy heart.

"Optimus Prime, now that this topic is on hold I wish to discuss Ebriah, and by extension Gigan" said Kiriko.

"What is it Lt Kiriko?" asked Optimus.

"I apologise for not mentioning this earlier but I am not just Japanese Military, I also am part of a organization which may help shed light on these Monsters" explained Kiriko, everyone present looked confused.

Outside of the Ark Hot Rod, Chromia, Ironhide, Spike and Carly watched the sun set. Carly had her arms wrapped round Spike while Chromia had her head rested on Ironhide.

"Can't believe Moonracer would rather check out Metroplex then watch this" Chromia sighed.

"Glad you finally visited, well dropped in?" asked Ironhide.

"Don't ruin the moment" Chromia chuckled. Hot Rod was silent as he stared at the setting sun.

"Still thinking about home?" asked Carly.

"Yeah" said Hot Rod, "I may not like being stuck here but...I guess its the little things that make this planet worth it"

"Carly told me about the girl and the dog, its actually quite sweet" said Spike.

"Don't get used to it, tommorrow I better find me a Con to blast" said Hot Rod.

"Knew he hadn't changed much" chuckled Ironhide when suddenly the sound of a helicoptor could be heard. Everyone stood up, ready for trouble as it came closer.

"Its U.S military" said Carly.

"Decepticon?" asked Hot Rod.

"Not by themself" said Ironhide as Optimus and Kiriko walked out too. The Chopper slowly descended in front of the Base as a door opened and someone stepped out. A man who looked like he was in his early fifties, his hair was a greyish white and a standard buzzcut. He wore a military uniform and had a scar across the left hand side of his forehead. He slowly walked forward as everyone present was wary, the exception being Kiriko who shook hands with the him.

"Good to see you again sir" she said.

"You as well Kiriko" said the man as he looked up and saluted Optimus, "Optimus Prime, my name Leland Bishop, Colonel in the U.S Army. I'm also a member of a organization which needs your help. May we talk inside?"

Before long most of the Autobots in the Ark gathered round Teletran 1 as Leland and Kiriko handed data over to Ratchet so he could install it into Teletran.

"How can we help you Colonel Bishop?" asked Optimus.

"For this I'd prefer my codename which I used in Special Tactics, Silas" said Bishop.

"Very Well Silas, what is this about?" asked Optimus.

"Do you know the word Kaiju?" asked Silas.

"It means Strange Beast in Japanese" explained Carly.

"Exactly, thats what we class Ebirah as, a Kaiju. You see as far as human history goes the oldest known creatures in existence were the Dinosaurs" Silas continued, "of which your Dinobots are based on"

"However" continued Kiriko, "there exist others, creatures older then Dinosaurs, and more feared"

Teletran's screens then showed a selection of images in the form of Cave Drawings, tablet carvings, wall sculptures and tapestries. All showing various looking beasts of different shapes and forms.

"What is all this?" asked Spike in amazement.

"These were found by the organization known as Monarch, they date back to the very start of man itself. These are Kaiju, Monsters of great strength and power, many of the ancient civilizations were said to see them as Gods. In fact Ebirah was was considered a Deity by the citizens of Sub-Atlantica" explained Silas.

"Good thing he wasn;t there when we took them down" said Bumblebee.

"What is Monarch?" asked Optimus.

"Monarch was founded in 1946" explained Kiriko, "it was started in Japan when the corpse of a Kaiju was found in the west. We discovered it amongst scrolls belonging to ancient Japanese Preists which named it 'Varan'. Monarch soon grew as more discoveries were found, foot prints, fossils, even reported sightings. As the investigations branched further into the world we found more dating back Ancient Rome, Greek, even the Victorian Period in Britain"

"So many different Kaiju, but surely they must be all dead?" asked Prowl.

"Thats what we'd like to think, but alot of these Kaiju appear over different timelines" said Silas.

"If Perceptor was here surely he'd say its more logical most died out" Hoist pointed out.

"As Monarch's saying goes, Beyond Logic Lies Truth" said Kiriko as she pressed a few buttons that brought up a video. It showed US military members and several men and women meeting on a island.

"Whats this about?" asked Optimus.

"When Monarch began examining the images we discovered something they all had in common" said Silas he paused the video and brought up several more images, each showing what looked like a giant dinosaur with spiked fins on its back.

"Dinobot?" asked Sludge.

"No, but looks just as dangerous" said Grimlock.

"This Kaiju appears in nearly every single image, and each one it battles others and emerges victorious, through them retreating or their death" explained Silas, "and in 1954 Monarch discovered it, we thought by teaming up with the Military we could destroy it"

The video played again as it explained this was at Bikini Atoll and also showed a Nuclear Bomb. It cut to a wide shot of the area, at first it was all quiet until spiked fins rose from the water, followed by a massive explosion.

"The nuclear tests, thats what it was about?" asked Spike.

"That was the cover up" said Silas, "the President agreed the mission was top secret and no one was to know outside of Monarch and those present. But that creature's corpse was never found, no remains either. We eventually gave it a name based a island legend named 'Gojira', and so we named it, Godzilla"

The room went silent, no one present could believe any of this. After a while Optimus stepped forward.

"How have we or the Decepticons not accidentally discovered these creatures till now?" he asked.

"Despite evidence and a few sightings the Kaiju keep to themselves, its believed they will only battle their own for supremeacy. Somethings Godzilla seems to prove time and time again" said Silas, "but if Ebirah was easily awakened then this could be the start of history repeating. And that brings us to Gigan"

Kiriko pressed buttons again as a single image came up, a wall painting of a creature similar to Gigan as it prepared to battle what looked like a Moth.

"Thats it, thats what we saw on Luna-1" said Cliffjumper.

"Gigan has only ever appeared once" explained Silas, "according to translations it seems he is 'one of Three Harbingers from the Stars' though no records of two more exist"

"Whose the other Kaiju?" asked Carly.

"The text speaks of a Guardian Kaiju, one said to have been a protector of Man" explained Kiriko, "the name given translates to 'Mothra' "

"Whose naming these things?" Hot Rod asked to himself, as he looked around he stopped when he seemed to notice something. Someone was looking at him from behind a corner. When he focused more who could see two sets of eyes on him, a pair of human females in brightly coloured dresses, only they were the size of a adult humans hand. The two smiled at him before they went behind the corner again. Hot Rod broke away from the conversation as he looked around the corner to find no one there.

"Hot Rod okay?" Grimlock asked walking over.

"Fine Grimlock, maybe need to lie down and recharge" said Hot Rod, very confused.

"With everything that has happened Optimus" Silas continued, "we believe the Kaiju, what your allies found on their mission and the missing Nuclear Cargo is all connected. Its possible someone is trying to reawakened the Kaiju"

The room fell silent as everyone talked amongst themselves.

"Do we even have the resources to to fight them? What with Cybertron and Metroplex" Carly whispered to Spike.

"Not sure, plus Silas' name sounds familiar" Spike whispered back as he stepped forward, "Prime is it okay for Bumblebee to drop me and Carly off at our apartment? its been a long day so we could use some sleep"

"That might be a good idea, Bumblebee do you mind staying with them? We still have not heard a peep from the Decepticons" asked Optimus.

"Sure thing Prime" said Bumblebee as he transformed to allow him and Carly to enter before leaving the Ark.

"We're not heading to yours are we?" asked Bumblebee.

"Not yet, take us to Dad's Garage Bee" said Spike.

 **SOUTH POLE**

Soundwave landed on the snow, the sun was still shining but nearby clouds hinted at a possible storm coming in. The Constructacons were already present as they were taking a elevator down into a large hole. They waved to Soundwave to hop onboard and after he had the elevator descended down. It led down towards a sheet of metal covering the hole about mid way down. A small hatch automatically opened allowing them access before it closed again, most likely to keep out the storm. Upon descending into the caves Soudnwave already could see the Constructacons handiwork. The caves had been covereted into a command centre, the icey walls had computers, machinery and other devices set up, powered by Energon Fuelled Generators. Megatron stood at the largest screen while Buzzsaw remained on his shoulder, departing and transforming back to its cassette mode to be reunited with Soundwave.

"Greetings Soundwave, and welcome to the start of our newest energy source" Megatron said with a grin.

"In the South Pole?" Soundwave asked.

"Indeed, after the Nuclear Cargo was stolen from the Seekers you recall I ordered Buzzsaw assist with locating it" explained Megatron, he then pointed to a nearby box, the same one that had held the Nuclear Waste.

"It appears to have been opened" said Soundwave.

"Indeed, but it was from following the waste that had fallen into this hole Buzzsaw found our new source of energy" Megatron said with a grin, "or more like we are standing on it"

Soundwave looked down and nearly toppled over in surprise, below them deep within the ice was looked like a spiked scale. As Soundwave followed on end he could see a partial piece of what looked like a head but then followed the other end to see in the side of one of the walls the start of a tail.

"What is this?" asked Soundwave.

"As soon as Buzzsaw discovered it he noticed the Nuclear Waste had vanished. So I dispatched the Constructacons to investigate" Megatron continued to explain, "Scrapper, tell Soundwave what you have discovered"

Scrapper nodded as he turned on the main computer, it showed images of what was buried in the ice with added facts and data.

"Whilst we constructed this Command Centre I began stusying this creature" Scrapper explained, "it stands at at 80 metres in size from head to toe. It appears to bear some similar appearances to a Dinosaur from Earth's history. But when we drilled into the ice to its tail to obtain a sample of it blood we uncovered something. Its Blood, no its body is a frozen Nuclear Reactor. Its given off energy readings greater then those from any other Energy Sources we have obtained over the years"

"And its energy, its lifeblood if you will, how many Energon Cubes do you believe we can create with it?" asked Megatron.

"Sir if what we have uncovered so far is correct its body can heal any injury we create. Meaning its possible this energy is permanent, so long as it doesn't act like a actualy reactor and is prone to a meltdown" Scrapper answered.

"Soundwave, you and the Constructacons will commence the manufcature of Energon Cubes from this creature" Megatron ordered.

"As you command Megatron" said Soundwave.

"What of the Autobots?" asked Scrapper, "plus the resurfacing of these Renegades Ravage reported?"

"If Gigatron has resurfaced with his own Monster then the Autobots will respond if he targets Earth. Lets them destroy one another and then we will counterattack with our new Energy resource" said Megatron as he then broke into a manical laugh.

Back in the less Snow Filled Areas of the Planet Bumblebee pulled into the Auto-Repair shop of Sparkplug Witwicky, part of the Shop having also become a outpost for the Autobots. Sparkplug was packing up tools when they arrived and had a smile on his face as he welcomed the three.

"I heard about what happened from Ratchet and the News" he said, "glad to see your okay Carly"

"Thanks Sparkplug, you going somewhere?" asked Carly.

"Offered to help with Metroplex, looks like they got a few small spots they can't reach" said Sparkplug.

"Dad you know your not gonna be a Spring Chicken forever" joked Spike.

"I could say the same about you when your my age" joked Sparkplug, "so what brings you guys here?"

"Spike asked me to bring you here, we had a visitor at the Ark" said Bumblebee.

"A visitor?" asked Sparkplug.

"Dad you once told me that before you met Mom you did repair work on Army Vehicles yes?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, was one of my first professional jobs too, your grandfather,my old man, had a friend who was commander at a base which trained new recruits" explained Sparkplug, "the base at the time one summer was low on mechanics so they offered paid work to locals who could use a hammer or wrench. I was amongst them and spent four weeks there fixing up Jeeps mostly"

"I remember you once when I was a kid breifly mentioning that" Spike continued, "does the name Leland Bishop ring a bell?"

Sparkplug's face went a tad grim as he let out a sigh.

"Silas" he said, "yeah I knew him, but how do you know him?"

Carly and Bumblebee explained what had been going recently with Monarch's arrival at the Ark and the revelation of the Kaiju besides Ebirah. Sparkplug listened while Spike made cupos of coffee for the humans present as well as a metal cup of liquid energon for Bumblebee from a supply Sparkplug kept for Autobot guests.

"So thats what he's been up to" said Sparkplug as the story finished.

"Take it he's not good news?" asked Bumblebee.

"When I knew him he wasn't, he was a cadet when I was at the base and a trouble maker. Picked fights with other cadets, use questionable stradegies and commands to win training exercises. Even though he was top of his class he was a known racist and bully, alot of anger issues. I nearly came to blows with him one time when he said my Tyre changing skills were sloppy" Sparkplug continued.

"Why was he like that? Did you ever find out?" asked Carly.

"I asked the Bases Commander when he visited my parents once. Turns out Silas' parents were both in the military during World War II and he had spent the early days of his childhood mostly raised by his Uncle and Aunt in between his parents returning on Leave. His father however was captured and placed in a Japanese POW camp until Japan surrendered. When Silas' returned he had been tortured to the point his body barely worked, and two years he took his own life because he still had nightmares and flashbacks" said Sparkplug, narely drinking his coffee as he talked.

"Thats horrible" said Carly, "we heard the stories in History Classes and in Books but its still hard to hear"

"War can do terrible things" said Bumblebee, "I can't even begin to count how many times I nearly wanted to surrender and hope I was spared"

"That would explain Silas' attitude then, he must have joined the military to follow in his parent's footsteps. The Racist part must be because of those who tortured his father. But those were different times, so much has changed since" Spike added.

"I then heard about more of his explots, he served in Vietnam were he became a bit of a War Hero, had a great eye for stradegy and soon rose through the ranks. Though maybe he's a changed a little since working for Monarch, after all it seems to be a group that involves all nations and people" said Sparkplug.

"I'm not gonna deem him bad or good just yet" said Spike, "for now its best to keep a eye on him though"

"Should we tell Optimus?" asked Bumblebee.

"Not yet, Dad you should just continue with Metroplex for now. Carly, Bee and I can do some investigating on Monarch and Silas together for a bit" Spike instructed.

"I love it when he goes all Leader like" sighed Carly. Spike went a little red while Bee and Sparkplug tried to hold back their sniggers.

"Oh Carly I nearly forgot, I finished that work on your car. Shes good to go" said Sparkplug as he threw her a set of keys with a Autobot symbol Keyring on it.

"Its only 6pm, Bee why don't you give Dad a lift and meet us back at ours, I'm hungry" said Spike.

"Sure thing Buddy" said Bumblebee as he transformed and Sparkplug placed his toolkit in the back before getting in, waving goodbye as they left. Carly placed her head on Spike's shoulder.

"Your treat tonight is it Mister Witwicky?" she asked him.

"What are you thinking?" asked Spike as they both then looked at each other and both said the most romantic meal they could want.

"Drive-Thru"

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION: EARTH**

"They took the bait" laughed Break-Out as the Autotroopers had finished work on the Renegades new base of operations, Gigan stood upright in the centre, still dormant and chains all around its body.

"Well of course they did" said Knock-Out, "Megatron would never miss a chance to obtain Energon Cubes on this scale"

"With Decepticon and Autobot alike distracted we can begin our own plans at last" said Bugbite.

"Depends on what you have planned Bugbite" said Slipstream.

"After all these years you still don't trust me? I am hurt Slipstream, after all you had such trust worthy figures...like your brother" Bugbite said with a grin.

The Neo-Insecticons cackled at this as Slipstream snarled and aimed her blasters at Bugbite who turned armed with his own gun and a sadistic smile.

"Enough!" boomed Gigatron, everyone stood to attention as their leader walked, "its time we set our plans in motion, Bugbite is the Ground Bridge Ready?"

"Fully Operation Sir" said Bugbite, "though our Contact will need to be informed this has pushed their Request Back for the time being"

"They are patient, and if they are not I will make them Patient" growled Gigatron, "prepare to move out, lets go Kaiju Hunting"

On the scaffolding high above Gigan someone listened in, they were covered in clothes apart from their eyes which glowed yellow, on his back was some form of Greatsword. As he hid from sight in the shadows he pulled back some of the cloth on his left hand to reveal it was metal. He tapped his palm as a faint blue light emitted from it.

"Its me, its as you said, Gigatron was the one who started the attacks. Should I take him out...understood...I'll make my way there at once but what should I do afterwards?...Really? Alright if you say so"

And as quickly as he was there, he was gone without a trace.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: SPIKES AND SKULLS**


	5. Chaos Down Under

**AUSTRALIAN NORTHERN TERRITORIES: 2 DAYS AFTER MONARCH CONTACTED THE AUTOBOTS**

 **07:00 LOCAL TIME, MONARCH OUTPOST 20 MILES SOUTH OF AYERS ROCK AKA ULURU**

Several Tents had already been set up by Monarch as personal had machines scanning and collecting readings, a small handful of Off-Road Vehicles also were scouting the area near Uluru. Silas was already ground side when the sound of a Jet could be heard. Skyfire touched down as Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee Perceptor, Wheeljack, Hot Rod, Kup, Chromia, The Protectobots and Spike departed, the large flying Autobot transformed after they got off.

"Silas, we departed as soon as we got your message" Optimus said as Silas approached them.

"Glad to hear it" said Silas.

"This place is different to Tokyo" said Hot Rod as he looked around.

"Welcome to Australia, a combination of Cities, Barrier Reefs and Outbacks full of the worlds most dangerous animals" said Spike.

"From what I hear about your combat training with the Autobots I'd wager you'd be ready for this" a familiar voice spoke up. Spike turned and smiled as a wheelchair bound young man rolled up to him and they shook hands at once.

"Chip Chase, PHD in Computer Science. Was London getting too busy for you?" asked Spike.

"When you're asked to go Monster Hunting and Catch up with old friends how can I refuse" laughed Chip, "the University has granted me leave to help you guys. I was hoping to hitch a ride after this to aid with Metroplex"

"It never hurts to have a extra mind on the team. Its good to see you again Dr Chase" said Perceptor with a smile.

"Its been Six Months since you did that lecture. My students still talk about it" Chip said with a smile.

"We'll talk more on the way to Metroplex, for now we best find out whats so important" Perceptor suggested.

As reunions were had and introductions too everyone soon gathered around a map Silas lay out on a table with a series of charts and pages of data around it.

"3 Hours ago one of our satellites was passing over this regions when it detected a sudden Energy Flux" he explained.

"Space Bridge Energy by the looks of these readings, but theres no sign of a actual bridge construct" said Chip. Wheeljack, Perceptor and Skyfire looked at each other in surprise.

"You don't think?" asked Wheeljack.

"It has to be him,he's the only one who was obsessed with it" said Skyfire.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Ironhide.

"Bugbite" said Perceptor.

"Bugbite?" asked Chip.

"A member of the Renegades, and a Autobot Traitor" Optimus Explained.

"On Cybertron Myself, Wheeljack, Skyfire, Shockwave and Bugbite were five of the most respected Scientists on Cybertron" explained Perceptor.

"We all had originally planned to work on the Space Bridge Technology but Shockwave wrote up the original draft and blueprints for the Prototype. We never saw them since he went to join Megatron and Skyfire was MIA when he crashed on Earth Centuries Ago" Wheeljack added.

"Bugbite had originally been Shockwave's Partner in all things related to this project, Wheeljack filled me on events after I was thawed out by him and Sideswipe" Skyfire continued, "Bugbite had managed to claim the original drafts during a infiltration mission with Cliffjumper and his Brother Unit Bumblebee"

"Wait slow down" Spike interrupted as he looked at Bumblebee, "he's your brother?"

"Not something I'm proud of" said Bumblebee, "when we first heard the Renegades were back I had to keep calm about it"

"Let me continue the story then old friend" said Optimus as he placed a hand on Bee's shoulder. "Bumblebee led the mission but that same day he uncovered how far Bugbite's obsession with Weapons and science went. His tests and experiments went as far as torturing captured Decepticons as well as Wounded Autobots, he cared more about results then lost lives. Bumblebee reported him but he fled with the Space Bridge Drafts and self detonated his lab. He swore revenge on Bumblebee afterwards"

"I'm so sorry Buddy" said Spike.

"Thanks Spike, but I'll be fine if I face him, after all I got you in corner and your worth a whole army these days" chuckled Bumblebee.

"Bugbite must have used his time off the radar to perfect the Space Bridge to a level where he can manifest a doorway between locations. Clever if somewhat puzzling" said Perceptor.

"Which means the Renegades are involved. But we can't get a clear fix on them" explained Silas.

"Leave that to us" said Kup as he opened a communication, "Cosmos you in posistion?"

Above their location near Earth's Atmosphere was Cosmos in shuttle form as he hovered looking down on the area.

"Can't see them but picking up several Cybertron signals 5 miles East of that Giant sized Rock" he reported back.

"They must be here for a reason. I have our Offensive Units ready to deploy at a moments notice" said Silas.

"Not just yet, this is pretty much open terrain so no guarantee it'll be a easy fight. Let us go on head, what kind of fire power does Monarch have?" asked Optimus.

"I have Tanks and ground troops ready to deploy on your word" said Silas.

"Okay, Wheeljack, Perceptor, stay here and continue examining the area with Cosmos, anything out of the ordinary happens inform us. Protectobots, guard this camp. The rest of us will make for Uluru and find out what the Renegades are planning" Optimus ordered.

"Finally some action" Hot Rod and Chromia said with a smile.

"Vector Sigma save me" sighed Kup.

"Autobots, Roll Out" Optimus ordered.

As all this went on a cassette had neatly placed itself next to a computer and had extended a wire to download data before transforming and taking flight before it could be noticed. Lazerbeak flew away from the camps to the nearest open road where waiting for him were the Combatacons, Astrotrain, Blitzwing and the Teams Commander Starscream.

"Lazerbeak has returned Megatron" Starscream reported, "and it sounds as if Gigatron is also here"

"And if he is something is wrong, Lazerbeak is to return to Headquarters, take your team and try to capture one of the Renegades, do not disapoint me a second time Starscream" Megatron ordered as he cut communication.

"He mad" chuckled Swindle.

"So no big 'I'm going to be Leader' Speech Starscream?" asked Astrotrain.

"Just transform and catch up to the Autobots" Starscream snapped as his team did so as he looked to the skies, "she's here, I can feel it"

With 20 Autotroopers aiding them the Renegades were in the process of planting a series of explosives around various points of their location. As the rest of them worked Bugbite was using a handheld device to pinpoint where explosives needed to be whilst Gigatron watched.

"And your sure it is located here?" he asked Bugbite.

"The data we were given and my own investigation into the ancient texts and scrolls confirms it. These things are nothing if not resiliant" Bugbite replied with a smile.

"But by now our operation will attract unwanted attention" Knock-Out pointed out as he walked over, "unless we move fast this will all be for nothing"

"Have faith Knock-Out, or do you think we are in over our head again?" asked Gigatron.

"Not at all, its just this place isn't doing my paintjob any good" groaned Knock-Out.

"No Gain, No Pain old buddy" Breakout laughed.

"Its No Pain...forget it" sighed Knock-Out as he got back to work. After a short while a noise could be heard in the distance, the sounds of engines.

"As expected" said Bugbite.

"Have the Autotroopers finish their work" ordered Gigatron as he stepped forward, "RENENGADES! Battlestations!"

Optimus and the other Autobots raced across the grounds as dust picked up behind them, Skyfire and Bumblebee were no where in sight but Spike was sat inside Kup.

"Jazz's reports were correct, I can see Autotroopers in the distance" said Optimus.

"Thats not all, heres comes the welcome wagon" said Kup. Knock-Out and Breakout were racing forward in vehicle mode towards them and in the skies the form of some kind of robotic bat and a purple fighter jet followed behind.

"Bit of a small group would'nt the you say?" asked Chromia when suddenly the ground around the Autobots exploded as the Neo-Insecticons launched out from below. Everyone toppled over as they transformed, Spike leaping from Kup and rolling to safety as he drew a small hand blaster.

"Its feeding time Boys!" Ransack laughed but then let out a scream of pain as he was shot in the leg by Spike.

"Hey, it works, gotta thank Wheeljack later" Spike chuckled as he ran for any cover he could find, firing at the Neo-Insecticons.

"Human Germ!" Venom snarled as he was shot at too as Kup joined in.

"Time for some pests to be exterminated" he said.

Ironhide got back on his feet as Breakout transformed and threw a powerful punch at him. The seasoned Autobot blocked it and threw one back only for Breakout to catch it.

"Been looking forward to this" Breakout said with a grin.

"You and me both!" Ironhide shouted as he launched a powerful headbutt. Breakout was caught off guard as he stumbled back. Knock-Out sped around his partner ready to tackle Ironhide but was stopped by a flying kick from Chromia, forcing him to transform.

"I got this one" Chromia said with excitement, Knock-Out was now covered in dirt as he activated a small gatling blaster in his left arm and opened fire.

"You adapted to this Planet way too fast" Ironhide joked as he and Breakout began trading blows, like two Boxers in the ring.

Slipstream flew over Optimus raining down blaster fire as he jumped away from his now un-coupled Trailer.

"Time to call in some big guns" he said as the Trailer folded down on either side to reveal a automated gun turret. It at once began picking up Slipstream's location and firing back causing her to use evasive manuvers.

"Thats cheating Old Man" Slipstream taunted as she dived down lower to avoid the shots and get a hit on Optimus. However what she failed to spot was Hot Rod as he drove right up to her before transforming and landing a pretty decent punch. Slipstream spun out of control and transformed, hitting the ground as she did.

"You! No one makes a fool of me!" she snapped as she opened fire. Hot Rod leapt out of the way and fired back, the two now locked in a pretty even firefight. Optimus turned to fire at Slipstream but had to jumped for cover as Gigatron swooped over, transforming from Bat Form to Robot as he landed.

"Optimus Prime, one half of the bane of my existence" he snarled.

"Gigatron" Optimus said with distain in his voice.

"Once my Renegades nearly had the war in the palm of our hands. But you and Megatron had to call a truce, neither of you were ever fit to lead. Our Planet is a shell of its former self because of you" said Gigatron.

"Your rebellion cost the lives of many until we stopped you" Optimus argued, "you only cared about proving yourself superior to Megatron, lest you forget it started as a Decepticon Civil War until you dragged Autobots into this"

"Whatever is needed to bring a end to all this, and at last I will bring order to the Cybertronian Race" Gigatron growled.

"What does this Gigan have to do with this?" asked Optimus.

"A tool, and the first piece in my set for control" said Gigatron as he let out a battle cry and lunged at Optimus. Prime opened fire but the shots bounced off Gigatron's tough body. Gigatron grabbed Prime by the face and slammed him to the ground, but Optimus in turn kicked his opponent in the side of the face. Gigatron let go as Optimus was back on his feet and getting some distance between the two. As both got ready to attack again a roar of jets flew over the fight as Astrotrain and Starscream began dropping bombs down. The explosions caused everyone to run for cover while Kup covered Spike. Blitzwing flew down as he transformed to Tank mode and joined the Combatacons in laying down cover fire.

"Destroy all but one of the Renegades!" Starscream ordered via shouted over the fight. Slipstream picked herself up as she heard that voice, her fists clenched as she transformed and at full speed flew towards her target.

"STARSCREAM!" she bellowed as she opened fire, Starscream moving to dodge as fast as he could, transforming and hovering as he fired back with his Null Rays before returning to jet form.

"Slipstream, its been too long" he snarled.

"It ends now, on this Planet, I'll end you!" Slipstream yelled as she tried to shoot Starscream down but he easily dodged her attacks, letting her chase him.

"You couldn't then and you wont now" he boasted, "today I end this rivallry, Oh Dear Sister"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Slipstream screamed as their dog fight continued, the battle was now in disarray, whilst some such as Ironhide and Breakout continued fighting the Decepticons arrival had both sides scrambling for cover and opening fire back.

"Combatacons, target Gigatron!" Onslaught ordered as his team opened fire and moved in on Gigatron. Optimus leapt out of the way as Gigatron merely stood and let the shots hit him as he transformed into a form of Two-Headed Dragon.

"ONSLAUGHT!" he yelled as he charged forward to face the five.

"This isn't good, Protectobots, we need back up ASAP!" Optimus ordered over the comm.

"Cosmos just reported what happened, we're already on our way" Hot Spot reponded as from above Cosmos as joined the fight as he opened fire on the Neo-Insecticons to aid Kup and Spike. Hot Rod meanwhile had managed to force Blitzwing to transform to robot mode and the two were now trading hits against one another. Back at the Renegades operation site Bugbite watched the battle.

"As expected" he said with no interest as one of the Autotroopers walked up to him and nodded.

"Excellent, get clear of the blast zone" he ordered as the troops did so and he prepared to detonate the explosives only to hear a engine roar over him as Skyfire flew down low and Bumblebee leapt out, tackling Bugbite and knocking the detonator out of his hand. The Autotroopers opened fire on Skyfire who transformed to land and open fire back.

"Hello Brother" said Bugbite as he kicked Bumblebee away and lunged for the detonator, grabbing it and was ready to press but then looked to see the barrel of a gun in his face.

"Drop it Bugbite" said Bumblebee. Bugbite stopped in his tracks as the two stared at each other, a grin appeared on Bugbite's face.

"When have you ever known me to give up a project half way?" he asked, unknown to Bumblebee an Autotrooper was hiding close by as it aimed at the Yellow Autobot and pulled the trigger.

"Look out!" a voice called out as a hooded figure leapt onto Bumblebee as the shot missed by mere inches. Bugbite chuckled as he pressed the detonator before transforming and making his escape, surviving Autotroopers following him. The ground began to shake as the explosives went off one by one in a circular patterns, clumps on the ground shot up.

"What is going on?" asked Skyfire.

"They are awakening something below us" the hooded figure said as the whole area around them shook more and began to rise.

"Time to leave!" Skyfire shouted as he transformed, Bumblebee and their unknown arrival boarding him as they escaped the area.

Back at the main battle Gigatron was holding off the Combatacons with ease while The Autobots, Decepticons and Renegades were now in a free for all with Starscream and Slipstream still engaged in their dogfight. As Hot Rod managed to create a dust storm round Blitzwing Kup leapt in from above to land an impressive Punch to the Triple-Changers face, forcing him to transform to flight mode to gain some distance.

"Nice moves" said Hot Rod as he returned to robot mode.

"Age creates experience Lad" said Kup.

Ironhide and Breakout still were trading blows, neither were giving up as they matched each punch with ease when the ground began to shake and move making everyone stop in their tracks.

"Prime! Whatever the Renegades were after is awake, we're on our way to get you guys out of there" Skyfire reported.

"Negative, remain airboune, its too dangerous to land right now" Optimus ordered, the sounds of sirens behind him letting him know the Protectobots had arrived.

"We came at a odd time" said Groove as the five transformed.

The ground tore apart as a giant creature loomed over them all, it stood on four legs with a large spiked shell with more on its tail, head and even nose. As it shook the dirt clean off it let out a deafening cry. At the Monarch camp Perceptor was scanning the new Kaiju as Syrus made contact with his main HQ.

"Kiriko, are the satellites picking this up?" he asked over the radio.

"Yes sir, its as we suspected, Kaiju File-003" Kiriko reported back.

"003?" asked Chip.

"Angurias" said Syrus.

"Reptilian possibly, its shell alone looks like a strong defence but its skin appears maybe as strong as a elephants, maybe more" said Perceptor, analysing the monster in his alt mode.

"Any news from Prime?" asked Wheeljack.

"No, and theres too much dust for me to see them" said Perceptor as he transformed back.

"For now we need to make sure that thing doesn't reach any settlements" said Syrus as he motioned to one of his soldiers, "tell the carriers to prepare the drop, send in the Diversion force"

Angurias roared again as it looked around the area before noticing the confused groups of individuals below it.

"Okay, this has to be a movie set...right?" asked Spike. The moments quiet allowed Skyfire to land as his passengers departed.

"I'm sorry Optimus, but Bugbite set off the explosives" said Bumblebee reported.

"No need to apologise old friend" said Prime as he noticed the cloaked arrival, "who are you?"

The mysterious stanger undid some of the cloth as he threw his disguise aside revealing himself to be a Cybertronian. He was coloured white with hints of Red included some decal, his appearance indicating he transformed into a car of some sorts and he carried two shorts swords by the sides of his hips and a Greatsword on his back, a pair of Autobot symbols were on either shoulder.

"For now know I am an ally" he said, "my name is Drift"

Before more could be done Angurias suddenly screamed out in pain as the Neo-Insecticons had began firing bolts of lightning and energy from their hands at its head whilst the rest of the Renegades and Autotroopers surrounded the Kaiju.

"Bugbite?!" Gigatron yelled as the small scientist was picked up by Slipstream and thrown on Augiras neck. His left hand became a drill as he began to slowly pierece the tough hide.

"I will not be humiliated and ignored by traitors, Decepticons, crush the Renegades and Kill that beast!" Starscream ordered as he took flight and fired at the Neo-Insecticons which caused them to break their attack and Angurias to start moving wildly all over the place, Bugbite holding on to dear life as he worked.

"We need to take out that thing, Unleash the Big Guns!" Onslaught shouted as he and the other four Combatacons transformed and combined into Bruticus.

"Bruticus will destroy Monster" he proclaimed as he aimed his blaster at Angurias only to hand a large hand grab his arm followed by a punch as Defensor attacked him.

"Not going to happen Ugly!" the large Protectobot proclaimed as the two began to fight.

"Autobots, protect that Kaiju!" Optimus ordered as the Autobots opened fire on Decepticon and Renegade alike. Both Starscream and Cosmos were attempting to shoot Bugbite but Slipstream easily got in the way. Anguiras meanwhile was becoming wilder as it roared more and more when suddenly from behind it the ground exploded again. Everyone stopped fighting once again as something else emerged from the ground. Massive wings extended out as a large Brown coloured Bird stoodup and let out a mighty screech, the gust wings spanning out caused everyone to nearly be set hurtling backwards. Bugbite himself was knocked off Angurias from this.

"Well this got alot more complicated!" Knock-Out shouted as Gigatron watched and smiled.

"It does indeed" he said as he looked at Bugbite, the little Renengade back on his feet, an excited look on his face.

The wind from the creature had nearly blown away Monarch's base, Chip was being protected by Wheeljack while Perceptor sheilded other personel.

"Kiriko, whats the ETA on backup?" Syrus asked, "Rodan confirmed, I repeat Rodan confirmed!"

"ETA 6 minutes sir, but thats not all, we just recieved a radio message, from Randa" Kiriko reported.

"Randa? You mean..." Syrus began.

"Yes Sir" said Kiriko, "its from Skull Island"

 **NEXT CHAPTER: ENTER GIGAN**


	6. Careful who you trust

**AUSTRALIAN NORTHERN TERRITORIES: NOW THE STAGING GROUND OF A SQUAD OF UP TO 25 BLACK TANKS WITH A RED 'M' LOGO. WHILST IN THE DISTANCE THE DUST RISES AS THE KAIJU NAMED 'ANGUIRAS' AND 'RODAN' HAVE BATTLED FOR UP TO 2 HOURS. AS RENENGADE FORCES LED BY GIGATRON HAVE RETREATED THE DECEPTICONS ARE JOINED BY MEGATRON, INSECTICONS AND THE STUNTACONS TO VIEW THE FIGHT WHILE AUTOBOTS FORCES REGROUP WITH MONARCH.**

"Trust Gigatron to high tail it out of here when it goes south" scoffed Ironhide.

"Bugbite clearly was trying to get the spiked ones attention. Something tells the bird was unexpected" Bumblebee added as he and Spike helped Monarch troops move supplies whilst tanks were being posistioned.

Rodan had taken to the skies and was divebombing at Anguiras, claws out as it tried to land a fatal blow, but Anguiras was smarter then it looked as it ducked it head down so its spikes acted as defence. Rodan's claws could barely chip the spikes as it cried out in annoyance, Anguiras responded back as if mocking the bird. From the top of Ayers Rock Megatron watched the two with fellow Decepticons, Starscream however was not present.

"Vortex and Astrotrain returned and have reported no sign of Starscream or the Renegades" Onslaught reported.

"These Kaiju have proven to be a very interesting development" said Megatron as he watched Angurias get a run up before leaping into the air, its spiked back hitting Rodan causing the bird to get winded and forced to land, Angurias charging in to attack but stopped by dust storms from Rodan's wings which ripped up nearly trees.

"And you say Bugbite was attempting to drill into the neck of these things correct?" asked Bombshell.

"Thats what I saw" said Blitzwing.

"Why is that important?" asked Megatron.

"Something I discovered in those files you allowed me to study on the Renegades" explained Bombshell, "Bugbite was the first to succeed in Cerebro-Shell Tech"

"So he was attempting Mind Control on that thing?...thing?" asked Shrapnel.

"That must be the Renegades plan, their capturing these beasts to use as weapons" said Swindle.

"So what now My Lord?" asked Motormaster.

"For now we return to base, I want Gigatron found at once" Megatron ordered, "we will commence operations at once. Swindle, you have access to wide array of contacts yes?"

"Of course Megatron, many are my best customers" said Swindle.

"Excellent...Call 'Him' " Megatron ordered with a serious glare, at first many were confused but then expressions turned to worry.

"Your kidding, aren't you Sir?" asked Astrotrain, "you know his reputation"

"And he owes a great debt to me, so don't questions my orders" Megatron snarled as they departed.

Back with the Monarch and Autobot forces the pair of warring monsters were getting closing, their fight forcing them to be on the move constantly, not helped by Angurias following Rodan as he took flight.

"Have the tanks ready to fire, we need to keep them from getting passed, civilians are being evacuated as we speak" Syrus ordered.

"Your tanks may not be enough" said Optimus.

"Their armed with Maser technology" explained Chip, "they unleash a form of energy ray which can shock or damage those with the hardest of skin"

"Lets hope its enough" said Spike.

"We must force them to cease fighting, even if they are awake so long as they are seperated it will be of great help" said Drift as he watched the battle.

"Who are you anyway Drift?" asked Kup, "I've never seen you amongst the Autobot forces before"

"I've been following Gigatron's activities for some time now, I only have as much knowledge on him as you do. I am afraid I can't talk about who I work for or who sent me, just know the enemy of your enemy is your friend" Drift explained.

"Cryptic but you did help Bee out" said Hot Rod.

"Indeed, your help is most welcome Drift" said Optimus when the roars of Angurias filled the air as he came crashing near everyone, Spike and Chip were shielded by Ironhide whilst Skyfire was guarding their new prisoner, a damaged and stasis locked Slipstream.

"Maser Cannons fire!" Silas ordered as 10 of the tanks aimed upwards and fired at Rodan and the others fired at Angurias. Streaks of blue energy hit the two as Anguiras backed up as he tried to defend and swat the beams away while Rodan kept flying higher and in circles to escape them.

"Autobots, target Angurias but don't fatally wound it, fire!" Optimus ordered as they all began to open fire on Angurias, aiming at its feet causing it to move away faster. Drift stood ready to defend the humans with his pair of short swords whilst Cosmos took to the air to aid against Rodan, only to watch as the winged Kaiju went into a dive to attack Anguiras.

"He's going in full force, Watch out!" Cosmos yelled when something flew past him at high speeds, knocking him out the sky as it also did Rodan. The bird crashed away from everyone as the firing stopped. Everyone present looked up as hovering above them was a Kaiju, a cyborg of such which many knew from Jazz's report.

"Its Gigan!" shouted Chromia.

"So thats what was on Luna 1" said Wheeljack. Gigan slowly landed, letting up a strange cry as its claws raised up and it began to approach Angurias who stood ready to fight at a moments notice.

"That thing was in the Renegades hidden base, it must be controlled by them too" Drift called.

"All units target Designation: Gigan, full power!" Silas yelled.

"Give it everything you got Autobots!" Optimus ordered as everyone opened fire. The shots and beams hit Gigan but all they seemed to do was annoy it as it began to turned, its eye starting to glow even brighter.

"MOVE!" Silas yelled as everyone began to move in different directions away from Gigan, however not all the tanks were fast enough as a red laser beam launched from Gigan and completed destroyed the tanks, leaving a medium sized crater in the process.

"What the hell is this thing!?" one of the tank drivers yelled only to not be concentrating as Angurias' foot came down on it, destroying it at once. Optimus began to pick himself and watched as Angurias leapt at Gigan, its jaws sinking into the larger opponents arm. Gigan began to strike Angurias with its free claw but was also attacked from above by Rodan who flew in the join the fight.

"Everyone, pull back to a safe distance, Autobots Transform and get the humans out of here!" Optimus ordered as he transformed, Spike and Chip being placed in his cab and Silas and other Monarch troops boarded the trailer while other survivors jumped into the nearest Autobot. The Protectobots at once merged into Defensor as he, Hot Rod,Kup and Drift went with the tanks to provide covering fire as they pulled back. Wheeljack and Perceptor boarded Skyfire with Slipstream also onboard.

As the three monsters battled Gigan was proving to be the strongest there as it threw Angurias off it and launched from its claws long hooked chains that wrapped about the beasts Neck and began pulling it forward. Rodan swooped in for an attack by Gigan's eye beam shot it out the sky, one wing being mildly damaged. As Angurias tried to break free a burst of energy appeared above its neck as Bugbite once appeared, returning to the wound he had made before sliding into it a Cerebro Shell. A satisfied smile came over his face as it activated and Anguiras collapsed into a forced sleep.

"An excellent test run on your obidience levels Gigan" said Bugbite as he watched Rodan get back on its feet and take flight, leaving the area. Gigan stood ready to chase after it's prey but Bugbite raised his hand to stop it.

"In due time my friend, for now mission accomplished" he said with a grin, and with another flash of energy all three vanished from sight and the area was calm. As Skyfire landed everyone regrouped to survey the area.

"This is becoming more and more dangerous by the moment" said Silas.

"I agree completely" said Optimus, "for now we must tend to the wounded and formulate a plan"

"Prime, we should get Slipstream back to Headquarters, once repaired we should be able to interrogate her" suggested Perceptor as Wheeljack and First Aid had begun some repairs to the captured Renegade.

"I need to return to Monarch Central myself" said Silas, "Kiriko reported something to me you may want to hear about later Optimus"

"Very well, plus I want to know more about our newcomer" Optimus said as he looked over to Drift.

"If so may we please come with you?"

Optimus and Silas stopped and looked around for the voice they had just heard until Prime saw where they had come from. On his shoulder we a pair of twin females wearing elegant flower patterned Gowns with long black hair. However they were smaller then a normal human, barely the size of a fully grown pet rat.

"Who...are you?" Optimus asked in confusion.

"We are known as the Shobijin" the females said in unison, "and we need to call upon your help Autobots to save someone who could be a great ally to you"

 **RENEGADES MAIN HEADQUARTERS: 5 HOURS LATER**

As Auto-Troopers moved crates of supplies and energon around the base Gigatron looked at the containment bay holding Angurias who continued to sleep. Bugbite stood by his side with a smile over his face.

"With Rodan confirmed and our Alpha Target found by the Decepticons we are slowly but surely bringing our plans to full success" he said, "does it please you My Lord?"

"It will please me more the day when everything we have worked for brings this planet and Cybertron to my feet" said Gigatron, "how goes the work on the signal?"

"Still in early stages, I wish not to begin until we are sure it cannot be interfered with by the likes of Soundwave and Blaster" reported Bugbite.

"Take the Neo-Insecticons and continue your work, I have Knock-Out and Breakout deployed to search for Slipstream" ordered Gigatron, Bugbite bowed as he departed whilst Gigatron walked away into his own personal quarters as the door slid shut. He then growled as he didn't even looked behind him.

"How did you find us?" he asked as he slowly turned to see his unexpected guest.

"You were never difficult to find" said Starscream who was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, "or have you forgotten all I did for your cause?"

"You hid behind Megatron the day we lost, your information may have been useful but in the end you're still a scheming creep" Gigatron spoke with distain as he walked up to Starscream, looming over him. Starscream however merely smiled as he looked up at Gigatron.

"Is this about Onslaught and his men? I know they were amongst your best but at the time I had no idea you were alive" he said calmly.

"And here I am, ready to kill any who serve Megatron" said Gigatron as he raised his hands up to grab Starscream who stopped as he held up 5 personality components which made Gigantron stop.

"But I have something you want, did you really think the Combatacons were the only ones? Plus you seem short a member, how is dear sister anyway?" he asked. Gigatron fell silent as he stepped back.

"Alright Starscream" he said, "what are your terms?"

"Same as before" said Starscream, "but this time round I want in on everything, whatever weapons, Kaiju or schemes I want full access, no hiding from me this time"

Gigatron stared at him before extending a hand so they could shake.

"If you so much as betray me, I do far worse to you then Megatron ever could" he threatened.

"Glad to see we agree" said Starscream, "and don't worry, like before I have a way to keep him distracted for you while you work"

"But how will you restore my soldiers?" asked Gigatron.

"Oh I have a contact who has already taken care of that" said Starscream.

 **3 HOURS LATER: DESERTS OUTSIDE OF LAS VEGAS**

As Starscream and Gigatron landed in the deserts the stars were out in the night sky, in front of them were 5 vehicles covered in tarp, a man with his arms crossed and wearing a black hat and trench coat was in front of them, a pair of armed guards on either side of him. He looked up at Starscream, a shine from his metal face.

"Your funds were accepted without issue, but how you gathered that wealth is a wonder Starscream" he said.

"Come now Destro you wouldn't be going behind your loud mouthed Commander if I didn't deliver on my Payments" said Starscream.

"You deal with humans?" asked Gigatron.

"Only this one, Destro's organization and the Decepticons have long held a secret truce not to intrude on each others operations, same for the respected others. I originally would have dealt with their Leader personally, but he puts me off, that voice" Starscream said with a shudder on the last bit.

"Regardless Starscream as promised I present to you the forms your requested" said Destroy as he clicked his fingers and the two guards removed the tarps to reveal 5 vehicles which looked very familiar but with new colour schemes.

"These are based off the bodies of the Combatacons" Gigatron said with some surprise.

"Improved on too, I had originally planned to keep the other 5 components for a later day but needs must, and you could use extra fire power" said Starscream, "thank you Destro, as always it has been a pleasure, and good luck with that Emperor project of yours"

"And I do hope Megatron does not kill you when this is all over" said Destro, "you are too good a customer"

With that he left in a car as his two guards got in too, a small red snake like symbol on the side at the back could be seen.

Gigatron watched as Starscream placed each component in and stepped back looking to Gigatron to do the honours. Gigatron stepped forward and opened his mouth.

"COMMANDOS, TRANSFORM!" he yelled as the five began to transform into forms similar to that of the Combatacons as Gigatron called out their names.

"Armorhide, Rollbar, Movor, Ro-Tor and Mega-Octane!"

The five stood up right, confused and somewhat alarmed at their new bodies as they looked at one another before turning and standing to attention.

"Lord Gigatron, is that you sir?" asked Mega-Octane, Gigatron laughed as he placed a hand on the Commando.

"Mega-Octane, it is good to see you old friend, I hope this new body and surrounding will not effect your skills as a leader" he said.

"Not a bit Sir" said Mega-Octane, "I am ready for duty once again"

"But this isn't Cybertron" Rollbar pointed out before all five saw Starscream aimed their weapons at him.

"Lower them my comrades" said Gigatron, "Starscream is the reason you all live again, we must return to our base at once. There is much to do"

As the Commandos stared at Starscream they huddled together in a circle.

"Think we can trust him?" asked Armorhide.

"What Starscream? You know what they used to call him right? The Schemer Screamer" Movor whispered.

"He's as trust worthy as a Turbo Fox with a Energon Goodie shipment" Ro-tor added.

"Gentlemen" Starscream said sternly as he stood behind the five, "if you are all quite done discussing on if I will now kill you or not I suggest you leave with your commander before I change my mind and inform Megatron you are active"

The five at once walked over to Gigatron as a bridge portal to Renegade HQ opened behind them.

"Do what you must to keep Megatron busy Starscream, my ambition must not be ruined a second time" Gigatron said before they departed, Starscream was left alone as he watched the portal vanish, a smile crept over his face.

"Is it all set?" he asked as from behind a large rock Bugbite stepped out.

"Knock-Out and Breakout installed the software without issue, though the less the Neo-Insecticons are involved the better" he reported as he walked over to Starscream.

"So you brought it with you?" asked Starscream, Bugbite nodded as he clicked his fingers and ground nearby began to shake and break open.

"As we agreed before Starscream, I scratch your back, you scratch back" Bugbite chuckled.

"When this is over Bugbite, we will be living like kings" Starscream laughed his new toy broke out of the ground.

"Greetings Battra!" he called out, "I have been told you know of our plans, welcome to the start of our conquest"

 **NEXT CHAPTER: AT LAST, THE KING RISES**


	7. The King Rises

As a new day began with a slow sunrise Omega Supreme was transformed and ready in shuttle mode outside the Ark. Optimus, Kup and Ultra Magnus watched as the Protectobots, Brawn, Ironhide, Moonracer, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe boarded with weapons and energon supplies.

"I don't like stretching us like Prime, even if Elita knows the battle plan this is still dangerous" said Magnus.

"With Metroplex's main body finished the tech part is covered by Perceptor. He'll get it down" said Optimus, "Elita's remaining forces are whats left of the Autobots on Cybertron. It pains me to say it but this will mean the Decepticons will have taken the planet. But not our home, for we will never let them take Earth and we will take Cybertron back"

"You always know what to say Prime, I'm just worried about leaving Hot Rod here" said Kup.

"I know I placed him in your care and how much he seeks to return, but he's taken a shine to Earth, and has been guarding the Shobijin with Chromia since we brought them here a few days ago" Optimus explained.

"He's grown close to her, its good to see him settling" said Kup as he walked up the ramp into Omega, "well see you when we get back"

"What was that about Chromia and Hot Rod?" asked Ironhide.

"Ahh cool your circuits will ya" laughed Kup. Magnus turned to Optimus and the pair shook hands.

"I'll give Elita your regards" said Magnus, "don't worry we'll get them all back safely"

"I'll keep you posted on Slipstream as well" said Optimus, "Omega, be sure to return back safely yourself"

"Concern, uneeded" said Omega, "but Omega, Thankful. Optimus, Good friend"

Magnus boarded the shuttle and turned back to smile at Prime.

"Good Luck Brother" said Prime.

"You too Brother" said Magnus as the door slid down and Omega launched into the sky, carrying the crew back to Cybertron. Optimus watched for a few minutes before heading back into the Ark. Spike, Carly and Bumblebee were looking up data on the Kaiju from the various files sent by Monarch. Prowl was on his communicator discussing battle plans with Kiriko while Hot Rod and Chromia were sat keeping watch on the Shobijin Twins who were sleeping in small beds Wheeljack had made before he left. Prime headed to the repair bay where Ratchet was repairing Slipstream, she was held on the repair bed with clamps on her arms and legs with Jazz and Cliffjumper guarding the door. Skyfire was sat by the bedside actually talking to her.

"I couldn't believe it when I discovered you were alive" Slipstream sighed.

"Though not the best circumstances its good to see you again" said Skyfire.

"Oh quit the 'happy reunions' Skyfire, soon as I'm free this whole ships gonna be full of spare parts" Slipstream snapped back.

"Not with your weapons disabled, also your thrusters and I removed that nifty set of escape tools you had hidden" said Ratchet, Slipstream gritted her teeth and fell silent, looking at Optimus with great scorn.

"I heard she tried to escape once already" said Prime.

"Yeah but Chromia kicked her in the head, and so we put in these precautions" explained Ratchet.

"Slipstream, we don't want to have to use these methods, tell us what The Renegades are planning and I can promise a swift release" said Optimus. Slipstream just chuckled as she looked away from him.

"Please, you really think after you and Megatron took down most of our forces I'd be wanting to help you? All that matters is that we have the means now to see you all defeated, and I'll have Starscream's wings on a wall for me to display" she said.

"What happened between you two?" asked Skyfire, "I was a giant Ice Cube for millions of years, you weren't always like this Slipstream"

"How well do you know her?" asked Optimus.

"Though she would never admit it she is actually Starscream's sister" explained Skyfire.

"Shut up, or your the first to go offline" snarled Slipstream.

"Whilst Starscream was more a scientist she took to the skies with plans to join the Air Defence forces on Cybertron. Anything after my hibernation is a blank, she's a friend, or was. I knew she was always in competition with Starscream but never to this level" Skyfire continued.

"You weren't there Skyfire! All the war was for him was a quest for glory, and he stepped over me for it. Every victory I helped bring the Decepticons, every raid, every mission, every crowning moment he stole from me, twisted it so it was his doing. I should have been the one to become Megatron's second, not him!" Slipstream yelled, she then fell silent, "just leave me alone"

Optimus and Skyfire left Ratchet to work as they returned to the main area of the base.

"That explains why she became a Renegade" said Skyfire.

"It sounds like Starscream to do that, but we're no closer to figuring out where the Renegades and their captured Kaiju are" Optimus added.

"Prime" Chromia called out running over, "the Shobijin just woke up in a state of panic"

Optimus and Skyfire joined her as they gathered round the twins as Hot Rod was trying to calm them down.

"Whats going on?" asked Optimus.

"The South Pole, you must hurry there, disaster and untold destruction is about to be unleashed" the pair spoke to them.

"But where in the South Pole? Its miles and miles of snow and ice" asked Spike.

"Think I have a clue where" said Blaster, "just got off the Radio with Cosmos, he's found Decepticon activity at a large ice canyon"

"Make that two clues, Monarch just picked up a massive heat signature heading in that direction. It was picked up in the ocean a few miles off American borders" Prowl added, "whatever the Decepticons are doing Prime, its got some attention"

 **SOUTH POLE: DECEPTICON ENERGON FACILITY**

"Soundwave, report" Megatron ordered as he walked through the facility watching as Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet moved large amounts of Energon cubes to a storage room at the far end of the facility. Underneath the Frozen Giant Body still had machinery inserted into the ice down to its body.

"Energon stockpile close to maximum, suggest transport ASAP" Soundwave reported.

"We will see to it that a space bridge is built here, these Energon cubes will power the Decepticons conquest of Cybertron and Earth with great ease" Megatron chuckled.

"There are some problems however, seismic activity has been reported on no more then 10 different occasions, tremors are small but seem to occur during collections" Soundwave added, "also the fact these cubes are Nuclear based means if they are damaged a chain reaction could destroy the entire South Pole, this could lead to mass flooding of the planet"

"Then we will leave for Cybertron should it happen. But as long as for now we are secure I want those Cubes filled to the brim, we are on the cusp of total conquest Soundwave" said Megatron as he turned to the three cone-headed seekers to give more orders but was stopped by a communication top-side.

"Lord Megatron" Onslaught reported, "Autobots inbound, they found us"

"Soundwave, activate the defences, contact HQ to send backup and then everyone above ground" ordered Megatron, "we must defend our Energon"

As four heavy turrets were activated and opening fire on Skyfire the Combatacons along with Blitzwing and Astrotrain followed suit, Blast-Off and Vortex transformed to try and shoot down the Autobot. Skyfire going down easily as he began to outmanuver the pair whilst his side door opened to let Powerglide out to join in the fun.

"And awaaaay we go" he shouted as he opened fire on Blast-Off, additonal help arriving from above thanks to Cosmos. Skyfire touched down behind large mounds of Ice near the faciity as Optimus, Warpath, Prowl, Tracks, Jazz and the Dinobots departed and ran to take cover, Skyfire transforming to join them.

"We need to get those Turrets offline first, Warpath think you can get a few shots in?" asked Optimus.

"POW! Just watch me Prime!" Warpath shouted with excitement as he transformed into his tank mode and charged in, his turret firing at once and managing to destroy a turret in seconds.

"He's mine!" Blitzwing yelled as he transformed to Tank mode and moved in, "I still owe him from Dinobot Island!"

"Dinobots, get the Combatacons attention, rest of us move in and cover Warpath" Optimus ordered. Grimlock and his team literrally raced in as they transformed to go on the attack. At the same time Megatron and the others arrived, the jets taking flight to flight Powerglide and Cosmos while Soundwave deployed his cassettes.

"Force them back!" Megatron ordered as he opened fire.

"We need to stop those Dinobots, Combatacons, Combine into Bruticus!" Onslaught ordered as the five united into their Gestault form as the Dinobots charged at him.

"Bruticus destroy Dinobots!" he boomed as he gun fired powerful shots nearly knocking the Dinobots off their feet. Sludge and Snarl returned fire as Swoop dived into Bruticus' face to annoy him. Slag and Grimlock charged in with Slag tackling into the Giant's right leg, Grimlock leaping to go for the face as well as Swoop was swatted aside into the snow.

"Swoop no get why humans play in this stuff" he responded as he transformed to get his bearings back before firing his gun at Bruticus.

The other Autobots were soon engaged in fire fights and close combat. Prowl took on Soundwave while Jazz managed to help take down another turret before using his Music speakers to launch sonics to annoy the Decepticon cassettes before turning it on the enemy fliers, allowing Powerglide to lay cover fire for Warpath so he could escape Blitzwing and take down the last two turrets. Astrotrain had a shot lined up against Prime until he was shot at by Skyfire.

"Megatron!" Optimus yelled as he lunged for his nemesis, grabbing him by the waist to lift him up. Megatron landed a strike to the shoulder to force Prime to let go but both then began trading blows against each other before grappling, neither giving up.

"Stay out of my way Optimus, this facility will be your undoing if your not careful" Megatron taunted.

"What have you found Megatron?" Optimus asked in a demanding tone.

"Something I wager the Renegades will be very interested in" Megatron replied as he Optimus over him and turned to fire his fire, Prime fired back as he rolled away from the cannons shot then noticed the elevator door was still open. Megatron raced in to throw a punch but Optimus blocked it and threw the Decepticon over his head into the elevator and fired above it, hitting the cable that kept in place. The elevator jerked down as the cable began to snap, Megatron looked up then at Prime.

"I hate you" he said as the elevator plummeted back down at high speeds. Optimus ran to look down, hearing a mighty crash at the very bottom.

"Prowl hold the fort, I'm going after Megatron" he ordered as he leapt down the shaft, using his hands to keep him moving down at a steady pace. Before long he finally arriving and kicked away parts of a smashed elevator and saw no signs of Megatron. Keeping his gun armed and ready Optimus walked into the main area and stopped to look down, there he saw the giant in the ice, the extraction devices all over it.

"By the Matrix" said Optimus.

Back top side the Decepticons and Autobots continued to fight, neither giving up this struggle when suddenly a massive echoing scream could be heard. Everyone stopped as over the top of a massive mountain of ice a yellowish horn came into view followed by apair of red menacing eyes. The Heat Source that had been reported had arrive, it was a black caterpillar like insect with various colour patterns of yellow and red on it. It roared again as it looked over the location at the battling Cybertronians.

"Not another one" said Ramjet.

"Open fire, force it back!" Soundwave ordered as the Decepticons did so.

"I hate to say it but they got the right idea, open fire Autobots!" Prowl ordered as they did so too, their shot barely even phasing the creature.

Back at Decepticon HQ Starscream watched from his personal quarters on a computer screen, using a hijacked Satellite to watch the fight unfold.

"Good Battra" he said with a smile, his communication acitvated, "destroy the facility and those there"

Battra roared again as it crashed through the ice, causing everyone to pull back as quick as possible. Bruticus punched several bits falling ice away and charged forward, the rotor blades on one of its arms going to try and cut through the monsters hide. Nothing happened as sparks flew everywhere.

"Bruticus smaller, but Bruticus will win!" he declared as he fired from its back mountain cannons to try and damage Battra, the Kaiju wasn't even effect as it moved closer forcing Bruticus to de-combine and retreat, Cover fire from Autobots and Decepticons alike aiding the Combatacons.

Back down below Optimus could feel the tremors and hear the noise of the battle as he approached the door to the storage bay only to have Megatron appear, throwing a large chunk of ice at him. Prime leapt out the way as he turned and aimed his weapons, Megatron doing the same.

"Get away from my Energon!" Megatron yelled.

"Thats what this is? Your using a Kaiju to create Energon cubes?" asked Optimus.

"Its power is beyond anything found before Prime. With it drained I will finally have Cybertron and Earth under my control" Megatron boasted as he fired at Optimus. Prime dodged out the way as the blast damaged the storage door, moving in fast Optimus grabbed Megatron's arm and threw him over his shoulder onto the icy ground, causing it to the crack. Above them ice, snow and part of the facility were starting to rain down on them as they both moved out of the way. Battra was shooting lightning from its horn wildly as Autobots and Decepticons. But that and its weight was causing the ice it was standing on to break apart.

"Prime get ready to move, Aim for the ground around this thing!" Prowl ordered as the Autobots began to open fire around Battra as the ground weakened enough to break slowly as Battra began to lose footing and slip. A small part of the hole was big enough for Powerglide to fly in as Optimus and Megatron watched things from below.

"Grab on Prime!" Powerglide shouted as he swooped over and Optimus lept into the air to grab onto his ally before taking flight, dodging the falling Battra in the process. Megatron quickly leapt out of the way with mere inches left, the monsters tail hitting the Supply Room.

"No" Megatron snarled as took flight and followed, the cubes began to tumble out and as they hit each other set off explosions all around. As the cavern itself began to flash with bright lights both Autobot and Decepticon pulled back ready to retreat but stopped in confusion as their Leaders landed.

"This isn't right, the Energon signatures were nuclear, the explosions should be larger in scale" said Skyfire.

"Megatron, something is absorbing the the Energy" Soundwave added.

Megatron wasn't listening as he turned to order an attack against the Autobots but before he could Battra re-emerged and let out a roar as it began to lunge forward, Starscream watching from his screen with a smile.

"Time to end this Megatron" he chuckled when suddenly from behind Battra a beam of Blue Light shot upwards and hit Battra from the side, its hard shell protecting it but causing it to be catapult across the snow and ice.

"Skyfire, get us out of here!" Optimus ordered as Skyfire transformed and everyone boarded before taking off, Megatron following suit as the Decepticons boarded Astrotrain. Starscream clenched his fists as he gave the order for Battra to retreat.

At Monarch HQ Kiriko and Silas watched the satellite feed, at the Ark Hot Rod, Spike, Drift and Bumblebee stared at the screen, Carly and Chromia comforting the terrified Shobijin, at Decepticon HQ Starscream joined others in staring up at the screen, everyone was silent at what they could see. Gigatron stared as Knock-Out got their communications and satellite feeds back and a smile crossed his face.

A towering beast stood upright on the ice, its features partly like that of a dinosaur, spiked fins ran down its back to its tail, strong legs held it weight and smallish arms had sharp claws on its fingers, its jaw held a dangerous row of teeth and its eyes stared with a look that would bring fear to even deities of legend. It stood and raised its head and let out a piercing and terrifying roar as it awoke from its slumber, announcing to the Planet it had returned.

"Contact the Autobots at once" Silas ordered, "and alert all Monarch outposts and World Leaders, This is a Alert Code Alpha, Godzilla has awakened"

 _ **In the next chapter: With Godzilla now awakened Gigatron sets his plans in motion. The Autobots and Monarch must find a way to protect Earth and stop the Renegades, but when several of their own vanish along with Kiriko on a mission for the Shobijin this grabs the attention of Megatron who dispatches his own secret weapon after them, the Decepticon sharshooter, Deadlock.**_


	8. The Pieces Move

_**The White House: 16 hours following the awakening of Godzilla.**_

"And you say the Autobots had no idea of Godzilla's presence?" asked the President.

"More than likely sir they were not aware of Megatron using the creatures own blood to stockpile Energon Cubes, though Godzilla reabsorbing it is most likely the reason why we do not have flooding occuring due to melting ice caps" Silas reported.

"Yes I already recieved the apology from Optimus Prime, with rogue Cybertronians capturing these Kaiju we need every ally we can get" the President stated, "what of Godzilla?"

"Our recon units have last picked up its location heading for Japan, Naval forces are already dropping depth charges to attempt to alter its course but something is luring it there, it could be the Renegades in some way" Silas explained when a Monarch soldier entered the Oval Office.

"Sir, its Lt Kiriko, shes vanished" she reported. Silas looked at her with a face of concern.

 **New York Docks at 7pm: The Yahata Maru**

Kiriko looked around nervously as rain was pouring in heavily, a small crew of Monarch members were loading equipment with help from Spike and Carly. Also present were Hot Rod, Drift, Bumblebee, Chromia and Prowl as they helped prepare areas below deck they could manuever and double check the opening created above to let them get acess to inside.

"How did I get roped into this?" Kiriko sighed as she looked at the wooden box she was holding which inside for now housed the Shobijin.

 **The Ark: 1 hour after Godzilla's awakening.**

With Skyfire returning to base Hot Rod and Spike were talking with the Shobijin when they had made a request.

"Skull Island?" asked Spike.

"Yes" said the twins, "we must go there at once, Battra has awakened and now Godzilla, we must go to Skull Island, it is where we kept somone of great importance for her safety"

"Her?" asked Hot Rod.

"Yes, Mothra" explained the Shobjin, "Monarch has sent you files connected to her correct?"

Hot Rod nodded as he walked over to Teletran-1, Spike carried to the two twins over and they were soon joined by Bumblebee, Chromia, Carly and Drift. The files brought up images on stone tablets discovered by Monarch in various temple locations. Though in ancient text the pictures showed what looked like a Insect based being and on the either side a more menacing looking version with a island in the middle at the bottom of the image.

"Guessing the unfriendly looking one isnt Mothra?" asked Spike.

"No, that is Battra, the creature you saw when Godzilla awakened" explained the Shobijin.

"But he doesn't look anything like that on the carvings" said Bumblebee.

"No, that is because Battra is currently in its larvae form, though still strong its true form is much more powerful" the twins explained, "it is the same for Mothra"

"So what exactly is Mothra? Another Kaiju the Renegades are after?" asked Carly.

"I was spying on Renegades operations for some time, they never once mentioned her" said Drift.

"That raises a good question Drift" said Hot Rod, "you say you're an Autobot but I've never heard of you. Whats your stake in all this?"

"Been wondering that myself" Bumblebee agreed as everyone present looked at Drift.

"Much like others who fled Cybertron I spent much time hunting down Deceptcons causing trouble away from our home world" explined Drift, "my investigations led me to discover Gigatron's activities, after a while I decided to make myself known to your forces here on Earth. I understand you are cautious of me, but I do not seek to cause harm to any of you"

"Have you any clue to their bases location?" asked Chromia.

"No, they have been clever enough to block out any attempts to pinpoint its location" said Drift.

"Sounds like something Bugbite would do" said Bumblebee.

"Well I guess I can trust you for now, you do seem like an honourable type" said Hot Rod.

"You have an excellent judge of character despite being well known for being a little head strong" Drift complimented.

"Who says that?" asked Hot Rod.

"Everyone" Bumblebee and Spike said in unison.

"Sorry for the interruption ladies" said Carly to the Shobijin, "please continue"

The twins nodded as they looked back to the images and told their story.

 _ **Many Centuries ago our home of Infant Island was a land free from conflict and bloodshed, we were a peaceful people, the islanders saw us as their leaders, their advisiors. Though even we know not how we came into being we were the ones with a gift to summon the islands great Guardian, Mothra. Mothra was a Kaiju whose desire in life was to protect the planet she loved so much. Infant Island also had ties to another island, Skull Island, said in legend to be where the first Kaiju originated from who then went out into the world to become part of its many legends. Other lands also existed tied to the Kaiju, such as Atlantis who tragically were at war with Sub-Atlantica, the kingdom which Nergal, one time ally to Megatron, resided from. But as Atlantis and Sub-Atlantica fell Infant and Skull Island remained. Till Battra arrived, the Brother of Mothra whose goal was to cause chaos and destruction resulting in his banishment at the hands of Mothra many years prior. In the 1930s Battra returned and brought down upon Infant Island destruction untold of for years. Mothra fought bravely to protect us but Battra's fury was so great all she could do was weaken him and force him back into hiding. Mothra tragically died shortly after, all seemed lost as Infant Island was now nothing but ruin.**_

 _ **That was until we discovered our guardian had left us something, an egg, within this egg resided a new Mothra, a new chance. But we knew Battra would not rest until all ties to his sister were dead but that is when helped arrived. Though Sub-Atlantica and Atlantis were gone its surviving Kaiju, the last of their kind, still lived and came to Infant Island to offer their aid in protecting the egg. So the survivors and the Kaiju of the sea took the egg to Skull Island and there it still sleeps, its native people welcoming ours and they now are under the protection of Skull Island's King, the one known only as Kong.**_

"What of the Kaiju from the ocean?" asked Carly.

"Vanished" answered the Shobijin, "to guard over their fallen kingdoms for all time until the day they are called to fight again"

"Wait we fought the remnants of Sub-Atlantica" said Bumblebee confused, "we never saw a Kaiju on their side"

"Nergals forces were the last remnants, their guardian, Manda, was angered by what their war had caused and cut all ties to Nergal" the twins told him.

"We seem to be off track a little, Skull Island exists?" asked Spike, "King Kong? The Famous Movie Gorilla himself is real? Am I the only weirded out by this"

"Spike your best friend is a Centuries old Living Robot that turns into a Beetle, why does this shock you?" asked Carly. Spike fell silent at that moment as the Shobijn chuckled at this.

"So you are wanting to mount an expedition to Skull Island?" asked Hot Rod, "Autobot and Human forces are gonna be stretched thin enough as it is"

"We know it is much to ask" said the Twins, "but please we must ask for help, we must reach Skull Island and awaken Mothra, she will be of great help, as will other Kaiju who fight for Earth"

The small group looked at each other, silence filled the room for about 30 seconds.

"What do you need?" asked Hot Rod.

"Wait you're planning to go along with this?" asked Chromia, "but Optimus instructed all Autobots to remain on alert"

"Which is why I'll go alone if need be" said Hot Rod, "Our forces are already stretched thin, plus something tells me the Cons will be quiet for a bit. Megatron is nothing but predictable and most likely will be putting focus on the Kaiju"

"That is a fair point" said Carly.

"You wont be doing this alone Hot Rod" said Drift, "let me help you"

"You're not one for standing around are you?" asked Hot Rod.

"Not when lives are in peril" Drift responded, smiling as he did. Spike, Carly and Bumbebee looked at each other and sighed in unison.

"Can't have you two running off without a superior, alright I'm in" said Bumblebee.

"So are we" said Carly.

"We'll need every ally we can get" said Spike.

"This is nuts" groaned Chromia, "fine, I'm onboard too"

"Thank you so much" said the Shobijin, "now we just need transport to reach Skull Island"

"I think I have an idea" said Spike.

 **PRESENT TIME**

"Last of the supplies are being loaded on" Spike informed Kiriko as he was accompanied by Prowl.

"Good, the crews already onboard, you took a big risk reach out to me like this" Kiriko replied.

"Blaster informed us he heard some radio chatter from you back in Australia, I take it Monarch visited the Island once before?" Prowl asked.

"Back in its early years, Silas was part of a military escort that took one of our top agents, Bill Randa, to the Island, Silas was the only one to survive, stated that the wildlife killed most of the team while Randa vanished during a landslide" Kiriko explained.

"What was the message you picked up?" asked Spike.

"It was mostly static, all I picked up was his name and the islands name, if its a Monarch distress beacon we should be able to trace it to its location" Kiriko added.

"So whats your stake in all this Prowl? Why did you agree to this when we asked Kiriko?" Spike asked Prowl, looking up at his friend.

"My orders are to keep her safe, plus no way am I letting Hot Rod take full run of this, damn kid may get us killed" Prowl explained, Spike and Kiriko couldn't help but laugh.

"I can hear you!" Hot Rod called out, Prowl smiled as they prepared to board the ship.

On a Rooftop nearby someone was watching the team prepare to leave. He quickly leapt from his spot and made for the outskirts where a Cybertronian ship was hidden. He had a colour scheme of Black and dull white, a Decepticon symbol on his shoulders and twin hand blasters in holsters by his side, at once he made contact with the one who summoned him.

"Megatron this is Deadlock, my hunch was correct upon arrival, the Autobots are planning something. Their taking a human crew onboard a vessel to a place called Skull Island. Most data files I found claim it to be a work of fiction"

"At this current time anything is possible, follow them to their destination, once you have an idea of their ways, eliminate them and report back" Megatron ordered.

"Thats why you asked for the best sir, Deadlock out" Deadlock said as a sly smile came over his face, "never thought I'd run into you again Hot Rod, you still owe me a few holes in your body"

Back at Decepticon HQ Starscream had listened in to Megatron's communication with Deadlock, returning to his quarters he contacted Bugbite.

"So their heading for Skull Island, this is not good, if they find evidence of what happened our plans maybe in danger" Bugbite snarled.

"Will you be needing my aid on this?" asked Starscream in a sly manner.

"What are you after?" asked Bugbite.

"Once the conquest is over I'd like one of Cybertron's moons for my own personal use" Starscream answered rather smugly.

"I can live with that, I'll have Knock-Out and Breakout join you, meet them in in the centre of Yellowstone in 5 hours. I'll have Gigatron believe they are out on recon overseas" Bugbite said with a chuckle.

"A pleasure as always partner" chuckled Starscream as he cut the communication, "shame when this over I'll have no use for you"

"Shame I'll have no use for you when this is over" Bugbite said to himself as he began typing on his computer, "and now Godzilla, Gigatron wanted me to test your power, se lets see how you go against someone in their natural element, dispatching Titanosaurus"

Out in the Oceans Godzilla was swimming through the deep waters with ease, faster then any speedboat. His target was unclear, one second he was making for Japan the next he had started swimming around the country 40 miles out from any coasts, as if waiting for the right moment. As he did a sudden flash of light hit his eyes and caused him to stop swimming to adjust to the sudden shock. As he did something hit him at full speed, tackling him to the ground of the oceans floor. Godzilla roared in anger as he thrashed at whoever hit him, the creature in question swam a safe distance before standing upright and roaring back with a strange high pitched sound. A Dinosaur with fins downs its back and on its head stared Godzilla down as he stared back unimpressed. This was Titanosaurus, a species considered a rare myth by many in the field of Palentology, said to be docile but now under Bugbite's control it was hungry for blood.

Titanosaurus made the first move, swimming head first like a torpedo, Godzilla was ready as he moved out the way, his tail hitting Titanosaurus sqaure in the face. The Dinosaur crashed into a nearby pile of rocks, he cried out, almost like it was cursing Godzilla. Godzilla moved forward, the water keeping his movements at a slower pace, he grabbed Titanosaurus by the tail and began to lift it up, but suddenly the tail's end shot open to reveal a fan like tip, the top of it slapping the bottom of Godzilla's mouth to make him let go. Titanosaurus shot up towards the surface, roaring back at Godzilla, as if taunting him. Godzilla snarled as he followed his daring prey, if this thing wanted a fight, it was going to get one.

Up top side a fleet of Japanese Naval ships were on patrol when they had detected the two warring Kaiju. And soon it came to them as Titanosaurus rose from the waters, Godzilla closely following as he lunged for the Dinosaur. At once the order was given to open fire on the two as a barage of Cannons opened fire, their shells hitting the pair but both barely feeling them as they grappled. Titanosaurus' tail once again swung round as it slapped Godzilla in the side of the face. Godzilla stumbled back down into the water as Titanosaurus went in for a body but was stopped as the water glowed blue and a blast of Godzilla's Blue Flame hit Titanosaurus, causing him to be knocked back, taking out a pair of ships and causing the others to try and maintain balance in the heavy waves. Its tough hide now partly burnt and smoking Titanosaurus dived back under the water, the captains of the naval ships all ordering their crews to attempt to fall back, the waves however had caused several to crash into one another as evacuation alarms blasted out. The ships had no time to react as another load were tossed up into the air by the two Kaiju as they re-emerged. Titanosaurus had its jaw locked onto the top of Godzilla's mouth as it landed several punches. Godzilla was knocked about but snarled in anger and annoyance as he soon landed a block against a punch and grabbed Titanosaurus' arm, a mighty snap could be heard as its arm was broken and it screamed in pain. As Godzilla regained the advantage his spines glowed blue as he charged up for the killing blow. As he fired however Titanosaurus vanished in a blinding light and the beam itself shot down the middle of the Fleet's location, as Godzilla once again vanished beneath the waters only 10% of the fleet was left, their order was to return home with survivors.

Bugbite sat as he smiled at the results of the fight just as Gigatron walked in.

"Report" he ordered.

"Godzilla will prove a valuable distraction, his presence here will make it easier for us to capture the remaining Kaiju" Bugbite reported.

"See to it that our operations are focused on capturing the remaining ones, our Partner informs me their plans continue smoothly" said Gigatron, "soon Earth will be ours, Megatron will fall and then Cybertron will be our, time is our only enemy in all this"

Bugbite watched his Commander as he left and began to chuckle.

"Time" he said, "time is the one thing I have on my side, and if you think tracking me down will help Drift, well then your sadly mistaken, at least now on Infant Island it will be easy to see you destroyed. Now, let the games begin"

 **THREE ARCS, ONE STORY, SEE AS NOW WE GO BETWEEN EVENTS THAT INTERTWINE WITH ONE ANOTHER.**

 **AS EARTH CONTINUES TO FACE TOTAL DESTRUCTION OPTIMUS PRIME MUST DO ALL THAT HE CAN. BUT WITH MEGATRON AND GIGATRON TO FACE HE WILL NEED EVERY ALLY POSSIBLE IN THE 'GODZILLA DEFENCE ARC'**

 **ON CYBERTRON THE AUTOBOTS FACE THE MIGHT OF SHOCKWAVE'S DECEPTICON FORCES BUT AS ULTRA MAGNUS AND HIS TEAM ARRIVE A STRANGE ARRIVAL PLACES THE WHOLE PLANET IN DANGER IN 'THE CYBERTRON ARC'**

 **AS HOT ROD AND HIS SMALL TEAM MAKE FOR SKULL ISLAND THEY WILL DISCOVER NOT ONLY FACE UNEXPECTED ENEMIES BUT ALSO UNEXPECTED ALLIES AS THEIR SEARCH FOR MOTHRA SEES THEM MEET THE ISLAND'S GUARDIAN AS WELL AS MYSTERIES FROM ATLANTIS IN 'SKULL ARC'**

 **STAY TUNED**


End file.
